The Beautiful Day
by Arwencita-Gadriel
Summary: una nueva mision a sido asignada a hagane, pero esta vez sera completamente diferente [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

The Beautiful Day 

By ArwencitaGadriel

Personajes: Edward Elric X Roy Mustang 

Dialogo –

Pensamientos " "

Acciones /

Advertencia: Yaoi: ósea Hombre y Hombre, por donde veas... así q si no te gusta... regresa por donde entraste.

Esta historia no sigue, la trama de fma, es de universo AU, por si las dudas...Al tiene su cuerpo... ojo

-----------------------------------------------

Hora : 10:47 AM

Una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Central... los habitantes de estas felices de la vida, tranquilos, bueno casi todos...

- ¡¡¡ COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAMOS QUE IR A MISION OTRA VEZZZZ! – 

- nii-san, cálmate un poco... de seguro que el motivo es importante-

- no Al, yo no voy a ir otra vez a misión... que se las arregle solo-

- De hecho Hagane-no esto es de suma importancia para la milicia en la cual estas tu, por ser alquimista nacional- Mustang haciendo aparición en el cuarto de los Elric

- A que se refiere Taisa? Estoy seguro que es otra de sus excusas- dijo en tono enfadado... de hecho no había llegado desde hace 3 horas y ya lo mandaban otra vez a "investigar", por lo menos que lo dejasen descansar un día, que el no era completamente de metal, como para no agotarse.

- a ver Hagane-no, no creas que iras solo, también asistirá al lugar una comitiva de militares y algunos alquimistas nacionales, y tu, bueno eres uno no, así que solo te queda acatar, pequeño- /sonrisa cínica/

- A QUIEN LE DICE PEQUEÑO, QUE HASTA UNA PULGA ES MÁS GRANDE HE INCLUSO, LO PUEDE APLASTAR!-

-yo no dije eso...pero si te hace sentir mejor ...-

-Grrrrr ¬¬x-

- ósea que yo no podré ir?...Nii-san!-

- no te preocupes AL, tu también iras, no te dejare solo-

- Él llevarlo es tu problema, no de nosotros-

- entonces asumo la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi hermano-

- como sea, mas vale que te prepares, dentro de un rato partiremos, así que alístense - y sin mas se fue de la habitación

Edward veía la puerta por donde su taisa había salido, ahhh si, desde hace tiempo era su taisa, la persona que más quería y la que mas problemas le daba, pero... aun siendo así, lo amaba... pero es que como decirle... no, era imposible siquiera pensar de que Roy Mustang se sentía atraído por el, ah... se prometio no pensar mas en eso, pero era imposible... como no pensar en la persona amada si la tienes enfrente de ti y lo peor es no poder decirle lo que sientes...

- Nii-san... ¿qué pasa? Desde que salió el taisa estas como ido-

- eh... ah, nada, no pasa nada... ese baka, YO QUIERO DESCANZAR Y VIENE CON SU " COMITIVA DE MILITARES Y ALGUNOS ALQUIMISTAS NACIONALES"- decía en son de burla- bah patrañas... –

- etto... nii-san... seguro que es eso?- algo le decía q su hermano le ocultaba algo

- Claro Al... como crees jajaja... hay que empacar... mientras más rápido mejor, total en el viaje me cobrare con ese taisa, quien dice que no te puedes enfermar por la comida que dan en el tren y... –

- NII-SAN!-

- no te espantes Al, es broma, como crees q le haría eso a nuestro "querido taisa"-

- ¬¬...-

- Al, q no le haré nada, tampoco soy TAN... malvado para hacer algo así- "y menos a el" penso tristemente-

- te creo.. u.uU – y sin mas empezaron ha empacar todo otra vez...

-----------------------------------------------

Hora : 13:26 pm

- espero q hayas descansado... Hagane-no- /mirada altanera/

- Clarooooo, con lo que tuve tiempo para descansar... "baka", en fin... a que hora sale el tren?-

- pues... –mirando su reloj de plata- en 15 minutos, así que puedes ir a tomar un vaso de leche, a ver si creces?- decía mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el tren

AHHH!-

- Nii-san, cálmate, U-

- COMO QUERES Q ME CALME!-

- Por favor, baja la voz, nii-san u.uU-

- De acuerdo ¬/¬, mejor entremos al tren a buscar donde sentarnos- tomando su equipaje, se dispuso a subir el tren, mientras muchas preguntas azotaban su pobre cabeza y todas con un mismo reactor, el Flame Alchemist, Taisa Roy Mustang.

- nii-san, acá hay uno, solo hay dos valijas , nos quedamos en este, los demás están llenos-

- de acuerdo, además estoy cansado y no quiero buscar mas-

- ¿vas a dormir?-

- no, en el viaje si, de momento quiero q esto parta de una vez-

Pero el resultado fue otro, inmediatamente el sueño le gano hasta q sintió movimiento y unas voces...

"ohhh... no puede ser cierto...como es tanta mi mala suerte...precisamente..."

- Vaya, así que me estas siguiendo?- / tono sarcástico /

- " lo que me faltaba, por que a miiiii!", por supuesto que no, si hubiese sabido que en este iba a usted, ni amarrado subo ¬¬x-

- si claro...- prestándole la mínima atención-

- mph... q es eso... si es que " puedo preguntar"-

- es información del lugar al cual vamos, de momento tenemos que confirmarla, y de ahí pasamos a investigar, así que te pido, como vas con el ejercito, que te comportes, como tal- miraba a Ed de reojo con su típica sonrisa de burla

Mientras Ed, hervía de rabia, pero no tanto si no también, había un dolor que cada vez se incrementaba más y más.

- Diga lo que quiera- su cara no demostraba sentimiento alguno, pero sus ojos, una tristeza y dolor tratando de ser bien disimulados para q no lo notase.

Roy quedo sorprendido, esperaba ver una reacción de enfado "típica de Edward" pero nada, eso si que le extraño... y porque se preocupaba tanto por el enano,

"ya estoy mal, necesito a una chica y rápido"

La puerta se abre para ver entrar a su hermano junto Havoc y su nuevo cargo de teniente coronel de segunda brigada de tercer secretaria

- Nii-san, menos mal que ya despertaste, ya viste quienes son nuestros compañero de viaje U-

"vaya que si tenia suerte, ir con el Taisa, bahh"- si, ya veo, aun estamos a tiempo para cambiar de vagón?-

- Nii-san no seas caprichoso, y no hay mas vagones disponibles-

- algún problema chico?- Havoc le miraba con sus cejas arqueadas y su inseparable cigarro

- mmm no nada, JAJAJAJAAA!.. no pasa nada- y sin mas cerro los ojos

Al estaba extrañado por la actitud de su hermano, siempre se colocaba "de malas" por decirlo así, cuando discutía con el Taisa, pero ahora sentía q era diferente... ¿su hermano le ocultaría algo?... no quedaba otra q preguntarle

Los cuatros sentados en aquel vagón, Roy hablando con Havoc sobre detalles de la misión mientras Alphonse, realizaba preguntas, mientras q Ed estaba exhorto de toda conversación, el chico de tanto pensar en el asunto denominado.. Roy Mustang, pues... se quedó dormido.

Mustang dejo de prestar atención a la conversación para fijarse en el "pequeño" que estaba justamente frente a el, su cara totalmente relajada, sin esa expresión de enfado que generalmente tenia cuando lo veía, su cabello, con sus típicos mechones descendiendo a ambos lados de la cara, y su coleta, ya no usaba la trenza como antes, se fijo en el uniforme azul que usaba, le sentaba bien, lo hacia verse de alguna manera sexy...

- QUEEEEE!-

- q pasa Taisa- voltio a ver a Al y a Havoc, ambos con una expresión de sorpresa

- Ejem .. mm.. nada..-

- Como diga ¬¬-

- porque me vez así ¬¬-

- por nada ¬¬ "cree q no me di cuenta de cómo mira a Edward-kun "

- ahh sigan en lo suyo- " no puedo ser tan obvio u.uU -

- será- no muy convencido siguió hablando con AL, q hasta el momento miraba a su hermano dormir, pero su sueño no era muy tranquilo, vio como tenia una expresión extraña en su rostro. La voz de Havoc lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- sucede algo Al-kun?-

- ehh no nada /sonrojado / -

- /sonrisa / bueno, y dime q paso con el gato..-

- ahh es verdad y...

- ahh- suspiro derrotado, COMO PUDO PENSAR Q ESE CHIBI, ERA SEXY!... definitivamente estaba mal

Roy vio como esos dos se llevaban bien... algún día se llevaría así con Hagane, no... y lo peor es q el coopero para q fuese así.

/suspiro/mejor dejo de pensar idioteces... necesito una chica y rápido

Se entretuvo mirando el paisaje... o eso creería cualquiera, la verdad seguía

viendo el rostro de Ed reflejado en la ventana

"porque seguía viendo al enano ese... baka" era su subordinado nada del otro mundo...

Se intento calmar, puesto q hasta el momento se encontraba nervioso, de q, no sabia, no había razón para estarlo, y bueno por el enano NO estaba nervioso

" será posible... nooo ni siquiera pensar en tan descabellada idea" miro a sus acompañantes, pero estos no estaban...

- Donde se habrán metido?-

Una voz se hizo presente en el lugar a medida q habría la puerta, era una joven de cabellos Negros hasta los hombros, con unos hermosos ojos violeta, era una vendedora de comidas.

- Disculpe, señor, quisiera comprar algo /sonrojada /- la verdad es que el militar era muy apuesto

- pues...- dejo la frase incompleta al darse cuenta de q Ed estaba despertando.

El chico de ojos color ámbar, despertó por la voz de la chica, q no era para nada calmada, luego comprendió, Mustang, chica, para que saber más. De repente se sintió molesto, como era posible que hasta en el tren estuviese coqueteando, pero a la vez triste por que se dio cuenta de echo q jamas tendría la atención de mustang...

Su rostro se ensombreció y Roy no perdió detalle...y algo se estremeció en su corazón... será posible q después de todo...

- ohh disculpe, no lo vi- la muchacha no perdía detalle del rubio, era lindo y apuesto

- No se preocupe, fue un milagro que lo viera-/ sonrisa numero 54 cae rendida a mis pies /

- Taisa grrr... - no-tenia ni ganas de discutir con el... con saber q estaba cortejando a la muchacha ya era mas que suficiente.

- Por favor, no sea así, el es muy lindo, no pasa desapercibido- la chica ya estaba demasiado apenada

Roy: 0.0

Ed: 0/0

- Bueno querrán algo para comer?...- y empezó a enumerar las cosas

- Pues yo quiero un café y... -

- Ah y se me olvidaba, también tengo Leche -

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... gomen... no gracias no me gusta la leche ¬¬U-

- con razón tienes ese porte- le dijo de forma insinuante, y añadió antes de q al peque le diera un ataque- pero así estas mejor

Edward no daba crédito a lo que le dijo el baka del Taisa... acaso lo que oyó fue parte de su imaginación.

Fin del capitulo...-------...

Buenos gente.. aquí mi primer fic de fma, no se si esta bueno, pero lo q si, es q me gusta como va :P...

Dedicado a Emina, Ede, Carla, Maki, Mam Nathy, Tia shoujiki, florcita, mas les vale q lo lean jajaja, en fin

Saludos para todos y que estén muy bien.


	2. Chapter II

...: The Beautiful Day :...

By ArwencitaGadriel

Pareja: Edward Elric X Roy Mustang 

Dialogo –

Pensamientos " "

Acciones /

Desclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist, no me pertenece

Advertencia: Yaoi: ósea Hombre y Hombre, por donde veas... así q si no te gusta... regresa por donde entraste.

-----------------------------------------------

Esta historia no sigue, la trama de fma, es de universo AU, por si las dudas...Al tiene su cuerpo...:...

-----------------------------------------------

Capitulo II

Estaba en el vagón, pensado en las palabras q le había dicho el tonto del taisa, no, que va, si se estaba burlando otra vez por su estatura, porque la ultima frase le dejo helado, simulaba mirar el paisaje, pero lo en verdad observaba era a Roy, este tomando su café y leyendo unos documentos sin prestarle la mas mínima atención.

- ahh- suspiro derrotado, no sacaba nada con estar pensado, nunca lo entendería. Siguió con su mirada, pero ya puesta en el paisaje, iban por una parte rural, habían arboles, campos de sembradío, campesinos, pequeñas cabañas, aguas, realmente el lugar lo estaba adormeciendo y haciendo olvidar todo lo q tenia en su mente.

Mustang leía y leía pero en verdad, sin siquiera leer una mísera letra, línea, párrafo, solo estaba mirando la blanca hoja en sus manos, es q aun no lograba entender porque sinceramente, le dijo tal... frase al enano ese... ya estaba delirando, mira que frente a una hermosa mujer, cuando pudo haberla elogiado, le respondió tales palabras al pequeñín.

"Definitivamente... este tren tiene algo raro... ¬¬U"

- oiga, le estoy hablando!- grito un Ed todo rojo, con una venita palpitando en la cabeza.

- ah q quieres acerin- dijo en un tono totalmente indiferente

- Cómo que quiero, le estoy preguntado sobra la "dichosa" misión y Ud... No se digna a responder...- dijo omitiendo el baka- NO ME DIGA ACERIN!...-

- ah pues solo investigación... cuando lleguemos al lugar se nos dirá un poco mas de información y de ahí comenzaremos a recaudar datos, necesitamos ver como esta la situación antes de avanzar- dijo pausadamente mientras no le quitaba la vista a los papeles, de alguna manera no quería verlo a los ojos.

- ah...-

- mm-

- vale-

- eso-

- lindo día- "esto es exasperante..."

- si-

-ahhh! Ya no aguanto mas... con Uds. ni siquiera se puede conversarrr! Me voy a dar una vuelta-

- bueno-

- grrr ¬¬x- y sin mas salió de ahí... es q el tipo ya lo tenia enfermo... como es posible que lo ignorara tanto... "claro, fuese una de las mujeres del ejercito y estaría babeando mientras le habla... baka taisa... pervertido..."

-----------------------------------------------

Caminaba por el pasillo, mirando a su alrededor, si q habían militares, cada vagón lleno de ellos, también alquimistas era fácil reconocerlos, sus relojes, orgullosamente colgaban de sus uniformes azules. Todos hablando de la supuesta misión y q harían al llegar al pueblo, todos de acuerdo de ir a buscar chicas.

"es q no tienen en la cabeza otra cosa q no sean mujeres"

En verdad no reclamaba por ellos, sino por aquel pelinegro, alto, bien proporcionado, de mirada cautivadora y atrayente y q sin duda era todo un casanova.

- ahhhh porque yo... - "porque me tuve q fijar justamente en el... EN EL!"

Sus pies lo guiaron hacia el final del tren... camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta y abrirla para ver el área en el q estaban. Avanzo y cerro con cuidado la puerta, en todo el camino, no vio a Al ni a Havoc, cosa rara penso el.

Se apoyo en la barda y cerro los ojos, dejo q el viento moviera sus cabellos... se sentía tan bien recibiendo la brisa helada en su cara, tenia el efecto de hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa q le preocupara.

Abrió los ojos, permitiendo que aquellas orbes doradas observaran en que paraje se encontraba y sinceramente quedo maravillado. Al lugar era hermoso, nada comparado con las ciudades que les toco visitar con su hermano anteriormente. Todo cubierto de verde, el cielo azul, con algunas nubes, blancas y esponjosas. Se sentía la tranquilidad en el aire, y dejo q esta lo arrullara de momento.

Realmente estaba relajado, todo se borro de su cabeza, solo esta el, ahí, en la parte trasera del tren, disfrutando de la brisa y del lugar. Quedaría por estar uno momentos mas así... pero comenzó a sentir frío, y debía ir a buscar a su hermano, que desde rato no lo había encontrado y eso era extraño, por alguna razón, sentía a Al más feliz e inquieto desde la mañana, pero bueno, su hermano era entusiasta.

Mirando por ultima vez entro al vagón... ni cuenta se dio de la hora que era... había estado tan agosto, miro su reloj... UNA HORA ESTUVO AHÍ, si que estaba distraído.

Presuroso encamino su cuerpo al vagón que compartía con Al, Havoc y el insoportable y engreído Roy.

Hasta que unos sujetos se atravesaron en su camino, Ed ni siquiera levanto la vista y trato de continuar pero uno de ellos lo tomo por el brazo, haciendo que este lo observara.

- vaya, vaya, vaya, por fin tengo la dicha de conocerte, Hagane-no- decía aquel que lo tenia fuertemente agarrado por el brazo

-…-

- ohh no dices nada, pues me presento, mi nombre es Erick Greathin y…-

- Como si me interesara saber quienes son, es mejor que me dejen-

- O sino que?-

- No querrás saberlo-

- Erick, no lo molestes- le advirtió uno de los chicos, era de estatura media, cabello negro, contextura gordita y sus ojos verdes miraban.

- ah, Tetsu, que no va a pasar nada, solo quería platicar un poco con el- dijo sonriendo de manera burlona, cuanto le recordaba a mustang, hasta en aspecto se parecía, con el cabello castaño oscuro y del mismo corte que el militar, con unos ojos azul cobalto profundos, una buena estatura, no cabía duda q se parecía algo.. Solo ALGO, al baka del Taisa.

- A mi no me interesa hablar contigo- y con esto golpeo a Erick.

Cuando se recupero del golpe, lo observo con una mirada extraña, no eran enfado, ni tampoco burla, pero lo que si es que no le gustaba nada.

Transmuto su brazo y antes de poder atacar a sus agresores, bueno, EL agresor, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a otros militares y vieron como se iba a iniciar una pelea, así que uno de los sujetos saludo cordialmente a Ed y le dijo que mejor se retirara. Este sin mas volvió a transmutar su brazo para dirigirse a la puerta sin no antes voltear a ver la cara del sujeto, pero lo que lo dejo perplejo fue que Erick lamía su labio y le guiñaba el ojo OO "mejor me voy… maldito Hentai ¬¬".

-----------------------------------------------

"Ese enano se ha demorado mucho... quizás alguien lo piso" – no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel pensamiento. En verdad si que disfrutaba con el mayor de los Elric, sacarlo de sus casillas, ver aquella mirada furiosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas de enfado, sin duda un buen espectáculo, aunque últimamente, tenia la rara necesidad de molestarlo... de su mirada se fijase en el, de acaparar la atención de ese chibi en el.

- Vaya, Tan solo que esta? Donde esta el Chico?- le decía Jean al verlo tan solo

- Y yo que voy a saber, no soy su niñera!- Dijo exasperado Mustang, si bien es cierto, el chico en cuestión estaba tardando demasiado "quizás si lo pisaron" se dijo convencido.

- Creo que iré a ver a buscar a mi Nii-san si es q..-

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a su dueño quien traía una cara de enfado, quien sabe que le habrá pasado. Se dirigió a paso lento hasta sentarse en su puesto, frente al taisa, cerro los ojos esperando q no le preguntaran que le ocurría, pero seria mucho pedir, su seño fruncido denotaba su gran humor.

- Nii-san que te pasa?- Al mostraba su cara preocupada, su hermano no tenia buen aspecto, enojado y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Mm., no nada Al- decía con los ojos aun cerrados, es que de recordar aquel sujeto dirigiéndole esas miradas, le daba tanto coraje y un sentimiento extraño y no quería lidiar con eso en frente de ellos, y claro, MENOS, en presencia de Roy Mustang.

- Seguro, no tienes buena cara- Havoc miraba con atención las facciones del rubio.

- que estoy bien, en fin, cuanto falta para llegar?- cambiando abruptamente el tema.

- Pues dentro de una hora, según nos dijeron, porque Nii-san-

- eto, por nada, en fin, avísenme cuando lleguemos dormiré algo- Abrió sus ojos para dirigirse a su hermano- Al

- s...si?-pregunto dudoso

- ya estaremos por llegar, así que quédate en este vagón de acuerdo?-

- Nii-san pero-

- Al, por favor quédate acá si?- no, por ningún motivo quería q su hermano se encontrara con ese sujeto, si le hacia algo al menor, ah no quería ni pensarlo.

- Bueno- realmente no entendía que le ocurría a su hermano y al parecer cuestionarle no servia de nada. Que le abr pasado, porque no lo deja salir?

Suspiro, por lo menos sabia que Al no iría, volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando dormir.

Roy solo miraba la situación, al igual q Jean, Ed estaba sentado, dormitando, pero aun mostraba ese malestar. "que ocurrió, Edward?", de verdad la actitud de este chico, le intrigaba, pero ya sabría lo que le estaba ocultando.

El tiempo transcurrió lento, solo pequeños diálogos entre Jean y Al, Mustang estaba demasiado ensimismado, ni siquiera cuando le preguntaban algo o le comentaban, daba respuestas, solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

Edward, durmiendo, parecía ya no estar tan enfadado, pero su dormir era intranquilo. Abrió los ojos, realmente no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Miro hacia el frente y vio q Roy miraba el paisaje, podía apreciar con mas detenimiento su rostro, el cual carecía de expresión.

"bastante raro" pensó para si.

- Nii-san, cuanto tiempo llevas despierto- La voz de al lo saco del transe, lo observó y vio que sus labios estaban levemente curvados en una sonrisa.

- recién - decía al momento en que empezó a desperezarse

- Estamos a 10 minutos de llegar- Jean mostrando su reloj le hacia ver todo lo q había dormido- Si que tenias sueño- Mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- ehh.. siii … jejeje- ya quería bajarse de ese tren, estar así no le gustaba, para nada

- Hagane- no-

- Si, taisa-

- Me acompañaras a visitar al general que esta en esta operación cuando descendamos del tren, alguna objeción?- decía al momento de sonreír

- no, ninguna-

- excelente, Havoc, lleva a Alphonse a donde nos hospedaremos con las cosas de Hagane y las mías, de acuerdo?-

- Si señor-

Ed parpadeo, un momento... Iría con el, SOLO con el, "no, quizás vayamos con mas personas"se dijo esperanzado.

- Disculpe, señor, pero ira solo con Ed?- el hombre rubio lo miro con una cara que expresaba su sorpresa e intriga.

- Si- dijo secamente, mientras tomaba su abrigo para dirigirse a la puerta. – Apresúrate, que ya llegamos y tenemos que partir en seguida- y sin mas salio.

- Al parecer si tenía prisa- dijo el mayor presente.

- si, Nii-san, no te preocupes por tus cosas ve y alcanza al Taisa, no se vaya a enojar contigo y te empiece a atacar son sus flamas-

- eh, si si- se levanto torpemente, tropezando "ah, rayos solo voy con el, no hay motivo para ponerse nervioso, JA, esa ni tu te la crees"

- Nos vemos, y "señor"- dijo en un tono burlesco, Jean solo lo miro- cuide a Al si?- y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta siguió el camino de Roy, sin siquiera mirar la cara de ambos chicos q estaban por completo sonrojadas.

-----------------------------------------------

"ahhh rayos donde se metió el baka del taisa" decía mirando hacia ambos lados sin percatarse de que una mano se poso en su cintura atrayéndolo hacia un cuerpo.

- Vaya, Edward, puedo decirte Ed- kun, jajaja-

"no, por favor, el no, otra vez" intentaba zafarse pero este era mas fuerte que el- porque no me dejas tranquilo, idiota- decía mascullando, realmente el tipo resulto ser una molestia enorme.

- pero porque la prisa en irte, acaso, no quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, y …- comenzó a deslizar su mano por la espalda, mientras Ed se estremecía- conocernos mejor?

- Su..el..tame-

- yo no creo que quiera- cada vez estaba mas cerca de el, sentía su aliento en su cuello y la mano de este recorriéndolo, y le porque no se podía mover y darle un buen golpe, estaba inmóvil y no sabia que atinar hacer.

Y de repente no sintió más a Erick, volteo para ver que ocurría y ver si su suerte era mucha, pero lo que vio, lo hizo estremecer aun mas que eso. En frente de el, estaba Roy mustang con ambas manos en la camisa del pelicastaño, elevan dándolo del suelo y recayendo en el una mirada de odio y enfado única.

- No quiero ver de nuevo que estés molestando a mi subordinado, quedo claro, Sr. Greathin- y lo dejo caer al suelo, al momento en que pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Ed y lo hacia caminar en dirección a la salida de la Estación de Trenes.

Ed solo miraba de reojo a Roy, su semblante estaba duro, no había duda de que estaba muy enojado y su fuerte agarre lo demostraba, pero ¿seria por el? Ojala y si fuese esa la respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota Autor : waa disculpen si me demore muxo.. jajaja pero tenia problemas con la inspiración, pero una amiga me dio una idea y de ahi sólita me imagine el resto Gracias Lau-Hagaren :), y a Ede jajaja Tenemos un trato lo recuerdas, escribiré mas q rápido los caps q siguen... :) Muchas gracias a quienes leen , y tengo una duda.. Que opinan respecto a Erick? jajaja XD eso si q quiero saber jeje. mis saludos a todos los q me leen nn y en especial a mi familia Yaoi(emi,nathy,maki,carla,ede,flor,lau,tio kira,tia shou,y a los demas ) Maki muchas gracias , ede a ti tb :)

Reviews:

**Namida-no-YukaKyo:** Holas nena ! me alegro que te haya gustado, see, las reacciones son de lo mejor.. imaginate lo que tengo para despues o, nos estamos viendo y gracias por tu mensaje ;)

**annablack:** jajaja holas, mira tu, me parece bien :), si si, continuare esta historia, ya q tengo muchas ideas y no es justo no escribirlas (aunque luego me digan maniatica jajajaja), gracias por tu comentario.

**Trufflehunter:** es necesario responderte, ve al comienzo de mi fic donde dice: "ósea Hombre y Hombre, por donde veas... así q si no te gusta... regresa por donde entraste." hazle un favor al mundo y no vuelvas a dejar comentarios asi en espacios yaoi, gracias.

**maki-1988:** maki, nenaa un honor q me leas :), wa si no le hare caso, gente asi hay muxa y para q amargarse la existencia , ah menos mal que te gusto , te quiero mana nos vemos y gracias por tu comentario

**Angela:** jajajaja see la loreto se conoce por ser demasiado extensa 0.0! muchas gracias por leer amiga, yaoi es todo lo en vase a chicoXchico jajaja XD , vez q es facil gracias por tu mensaje y ya vendran mas caps jaja.

**Hohenheim mx:** jajaja see.. pero se vienen mas y mas problemas... no es genial? jajaja XD muchas gracias por tu comentario

**AlquimistaFlama:** waaa sii, si q es lento, pero buenooo mientras mas lento y confundido es mejor si es todo sexon mi nene jajaja XD! ya lo continuo si ya estoy en el cap tres :D para no q no se me olviden las ideas jajaj XD mi memoria es uhhhjajajXD graicas por tu mensaje.

**Danybel:** see... pobre.. lo q hace uno con esto, el tipo reconocido como un galan de primera, amando mujeres jaja y se enfrente a q esta enamorado de ed uhhhh! siiiiii ajajja xD yo feliz :D... en fin gracias por dejar tu comentario

**Athena HiwIva:** see... ed con coleta.. es muy pero muy sexy ¬ jajaj xDy bueno Roy obviamente tb - jajja xD jajajaja waa en este cap no puse sonrisa n° :( no hubo un momentoo pero ya seguire con esoo jajaj tengo una en mente jajajajjaja XD y si no solo poner a chicas tb chicos fijate en este q puse jejeje XD waaa! gracias por tu comentarioo.

en fin muchas gracias a todos y espero q este cap les gustee

**Ja Nee!**


	3. Chapter III

...: The Beautiful Day :...

By ArwencitaGadriel

Pareja: Edward Elric X Roy Mustang 

Jean Havoc X Alphonse Elric

Dialogo –

Pensamientos " "

Acciones o gestos/

Desclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist, no me pertenece

Advertencia: Yaoi: ósea Hombre y Hombre, por donde veas... así q si no te gusta... regresa por donde entraste. No se aceptan reclamos, quedan advertidos todos

-----------------------------------------------

Esta historia no sigue, la trama de fma, es de universo AU, por si las dudas... Al tiene su cuerpo...:...

-----------------------------------------------

Capitulo III

Habían caminado unos cuantos metros, Roy había mirado si es que Erick aun seguía ahí, sin siquiera soltar a Ed que estaba por completo rojo, aquel contacto lo tenia prácticamente paralizado, pero no duro mucho, ya que el mayor lo soltó y se giro para estar frente a frente.

- Hagane-no-

- D.Digame taisa-

- Desde cuando conoces a Erick Greathin?-

- mm, eto, desde hoy, porque Taisa?-

-...-

Nada, absolutamente nada sale de sus labios, ni siquiera una burla, queja, nada, solo su silencio.

El mayor siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la estación, donde un auto con dos guardias que estaban de pie observándolos.

Oficial 1: Taisa Roy Mustang?

- Si soy yo-

Oficial 2: Señor, se nos ha informado que tenemos que escoltarlo hasta el cuartel del General.

"Genial" penso el pelinegro, realmente se le antojaba caminar con el Hagane un poco mas, su compañía, no le molestaba en lo absoluto... MOMENTOO, Pero que rayos! El NO necesitaba de ese Chibi... Verdad, Verdad que no?

Una voz melodiosa lo saco de sus pensamientos

- TAISAAA!- si... eso era melodioso ¬.¬- Los oficiales están esperando-

- Eh, ah si, vamos enseguida-

- Disculpe, pero con el también- decía señalando a Edward

- Si porque, Algún problema?

- Pues, solo se nos informo de llevarlo solo a Ud. señor.

- El es mi subordinado, así que ira conmigo

- Si, señor.-

Abordaron el auto sin decir más. Hacia más de 15 minutos que estaban en aquel auto y ninguno de los presentes hablaba. Roy y Ed se dedicaban a mirar las casas, las personas, todo menos mirarse. El cielo se estaba cubriendo de nubes oscuras lentamente, haciendo desaparecer a ratos el sol.

Por fin la maquina se detuvo en el cuartel general de la ciudad, no era tan grande como el de Central, pero no pasaba desapercibido.

Oficial 2: Señor, por favor acompáñenos.

Caminaron los cuatro en silencio total, sintiendo el frió viento que comenzaba a hacerse presente. Una vez entrado en el recinto, una secretaria les salio al camino, era delgada y de estatura media, se notaba que era muy joven como para estar ahí, Sus ojos de color café contrarrestaban perfectamente con su tez pálida, haciendo muy profundo su mirar, su cabello que no media mas debajo de los hombros, estaba prolijamente cepillado mostrando su presentación impecable. Con un pequeño saludo, encamino al pelinegro y al rubio hacia la oficina del Comandante y Jefe del lugar.

La señorita toco la puerta y luego de recibir un "adelante", se adentro dejando solos a Edward y Roy.

- Hagane-

- dígame-

- quiero que te quedes acá y me esperes-

- eh?-

- pude traerte, pero no puedo presentarte frente al comandante, así que me esperaras acá hasta que salga y por favor… no hagas nada de NADA, quedo claro-

- ¬¬ si-

- me parece bien/sonrisa cínica/ acatas todo como se te ordena, algún día te daré conmemoración jajaja

- grrrr ¬¬x-

Se abre la puerta dejándola abierta junto con la invitación de pasar, Roy mira a Ed por un instante y entra sin más. Y ahí queda el rubio, mirando por donde se fue su "Taisa".

- Disculpa- le decía la joven.

- si dígame-

- estarás esperando, ne?-

- si, porque?-

- es que según lo que sé, El general John Bascurant, se demorara ya que Pondrá al Taisa al tanto de la misión-

- eto... disculpe, pero Ud. sabe que trata la misión, es que... -

sonrisa- Dime Hime-

- Hola Hime, yo soy Edward, pero puedes decirme Ed- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa-

- waa, eres muy kawaiii- decía al momento que le daba un abrazo, hagane todo rojo, estático sentía los brazos de la muchacha, percibió la fragancia de ella, era a lavanda, un aroma que a el le gustaba.

- ah, disculpa, me deje llevar- decía completamente sonrojada

- N-noo hay problema- por un instante se sintió Cohibido, aun que si, muy a gusto, casi nunca alguien lo abrazaba, bueno exceptuando a Al cuando dormían juntos, y Roy... también lo había abrazado no?

- Ed¿estas bien, Digo, estas todo sonrojado, pasa algo- pregunto Hime con una expresión de culpa, pensado que había perturbado al joven rubio.

- eh, si claro no te preocupes jajaja!- todo por estar pensando en el baka del Taisa.

- Bueno, como ellos se van a demorar, te apetece tomar algo, cerca de acá esta la cafetería, y lo que es yo, tengo mucha hambre, jijiji, Además, creo que ya deben estar las chicas ahí-

- Chicas?

- oh si, te caeran bien, aun que son un poco locas, pero son buenas- /gran sonrisa/

- Bueno, Me parece bien- "total no creo que le interese tantooo el que yo no este"- vamos, yo también tengo hambre y me gustaría conocer a esas chicas.

Y así juntos partieron a la cafetería.

-----------------------------------------------

Un joven alto cargado de maletas caminaba con dificultad mientras un muchacho iba a su lado ayudando con cuanta valija intentaba caerse.

- Eto.. Déjeme ayudarlo, tengo fuerza también, además son las cosas de mi Nii-san, yo las puedo cargar- decía Al todo sonrojado, Ciertamente le gustaba, pero que pensara que el no podría cargar el equipaje era el colmo.

- Deja Alphonse-kun, yo puedo- No quería que el muchacho cargara con nada, el podía y lo haría.

- Pero... -

- Nada de peros yo... waaa!- por estar atento a Al no se dio cuenta del mal estado de la calle y termino por caer, dejando en el suelo todas las maletas- ahh itai!-

- se encuentra bien?- El pequeño miraba a Jean a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una cara de preocupación.

- ah! debí hacerte caso, supongo- Comentaba con una sonrisa que deja al pequeño en un estado de ensoñación, como siendo el tan lindo, no tuviese una novia o novio?

- Al-kun, podrías ayudarme a cargar las maletas?- fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el militar estaba juntando toda las maletas

- Claro- y con ello fue a ayudarle

- bien, estamos a unos metros nada más, así que no será el mucho el peso para ti-

- Yo puedo cargar con esto y más, no se preocupe, Havoc-san- se acerco a la maletas bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, quien veía al pequeño como un ser completamente angelical.

Caminaron con las maletas hasta llegar al lugar en donde se hospedaran, el general a cargo, les asigno las antiguas habitaciones de los militares que estaban a unos 10 minutos, en auto, del cuartel. Ellos habían decidido tomar un vehículo para que los dejase en el lugar pero como no llegaban hasta ahí, tuvieron que bajarse y caminar.

Vieron el sitio, y realmente si se parecía a los cuarteles de central, Entraron sin más y vieron a una mujer uniformada con unos papeles en una tablilla y tachando todo lo que veía.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Helen Owasagara, Uds. son...?-

- Buenas tardes, soy el Teniente Jean Havoc y el es Alphonse Elric, se nos asigno que acá debíamos dejar nuestras cosas-

-/sonrisa/ ya veo, y díganme todo eso es suyo- apuntando las maletas

- si todo esto es nuestro, mas las cosas de dos personas mas-

- veamos, cuales son los nombres de los otros dos?- mirando fijamente a Havoc, cosa que a Al no le gustaba nada, no no nooo!

- Son del Taisa Roy Mustang y de Edward Elric, señorita- Contesto Alphonse mirando hacia otra dirección, temía la mirada reprobatoria del mayor, al haber constado en su lugar.

- veamos...mm... si, si están en la lista, las habitaciones tienen dos camas así que se les han asignado la 14 a los hermanos Elric y la 15 a Mustang Roy y a Havoc Jean, aquí están la llaves- con una leve sonrisa deposita las llave en las manos del mayor pudiendo así tocar parte de su piel.

No podía creer el descaro de esa mujer! Como era posible que fuese tan.. Tan atrevida!

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, tomo a Jean del brazo- Muchas gracias señorita Owasagara-san, con gusto nos iremos a nuestras recamaras, hasta luego- atrajo con toda su fuerza al mayor hacia donde dejaron las valijas y cada uno tomo la que le correspondía y subieron a ver sus respectivos cuartos.

El mayor estaba asombrado.. No creía lo que estaba sucediendo… pero algo dentro de el, se sentía florecer, seria que el pequeño en verdad, estaría celoso, ya que siendo francos, esa mujer prácticamente le falto tirarse encima y besarlo "quizás y falto poco, si no fuera por Al" sonrió ante el pensamiento antes de seguir a su ángel de cabellos dorados.

-----------------------------------------------

Por fin había salido de aquella sala, al parecer lo que el Comandante y jefe le dio a entender del problema iba mas allá que una cuestión de rebeldes. Ya hablaría con sus subordinados… y pensado en ellos... donde estaba el Enano rubio de ojos Ámbar?

"Bueno así que ya me desobedeció, bah! que se pierda, yo le dije que me esperara y bueno, este lugar es seguro así que no le pasara nada, siendo como es, dudo que algo le suceda, acá en el cuartel, siendo como tan ingenuo, curioso, bello, con unos hermosos ojos, cuerpo apetecible... u/ú mejor lo busco"

Fin del capitulo

-----------------------------------------------

Nota Autora:

Wa me costo un poco este capitulo… sinceramente les gusto?.. Como va la parte de Al y Havoc?.. Se me había olvidado agregar que ellos también eran destinado para parejas pero es que sinceramente díganme prefieren a Al con la Rubia esa… Winry :s! Nooo- asco- Gomen pero ME CAE COMO LAS… ¬¬ JAJJA YA ME ENTENDIERON :D

Pero en verdad… me gustaría saber si voy por buen camino o toy metiendo la pata increíble u.u espero sus sinceras opiniones y criticas

PERO SI ES CONTRA EL YAOI PUEDEN IRSE POR DONDE VINERON ¬¬ :D

Bueno fic dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mis locuras y a mi familia Yaoi

En especial a Ede-chan nena no sabes cuanto te quieroo :)

Y a Maki lo mismo para ti, te quiero mucho gracias por apoyarme y estar junto a mi cuando necesito :)

Lau, este fic tb va dedicado a ti y las chicas, hime y Chitose :) Al buen touka toukan

Y a mi bebe hikaru.

Saludos y gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Respuestas Reviews

Danybel: waaaaaaa no eres eres rara..ajjaja yo soy asi.. seremos las unicas raras por aca? jiji XD waa eres una de las pocas q gusto de Erick... supieran de donde vino ese nombre.. "el verdadero" Erick me mata, wa y bueno lo de las ventanas uhhh!.. creo q es momento cuando no tengo inspiracion u.u jiji xD me alegro un monton que te haya gustadoo.. un beso y espero una opinion muy pronto del 3 cap ;)

Alquimistaflama: waa uhh vieras lo q hara Erick en lo que sigue (jijiji mi mente pervertida trabaja a full) bueno Roy es hermoso no hay duda.. y lamentablemente si se lo llevo para trabajo u.u... pero quien sabe luego -sonrisa 12 "sabe lo q viene"- ajjaja xD waa feliz de que te haya gustado este capitulo, espero que este tb saludos.

Hentai hikari Chan: waaaa no te desesperes.. lo malo de mi es q tengo las ideas buenas.. pero no las escribo porque van mas adelante de la historia.. osea.. no voy al tiempo jajaja xD pero si hago lo posible por actualizar rapiditooo, muchas gracias y ojala este cap sea de tu agrado jiji XD besos para ti tb y q tes muy bien.

Lovelessgirl86: sigo con mi promesa... actualizar junto a ti (waa q frase tan monaa /)si cuando roy esta celoso uhhhhhhhhhhh! miedoo mejor esconderse jijiji xD, cualqueira q se parezca a roy es sexy ¬, y claroo erick luego se divertira de lo lindo con ed ohh sii... y comparto tu opinion.. Ed es re aprovechable ajjaja xD, me alegra que te haya gustadooo.. yo voy para la actualiacion del 7 del tuyoo esta muy geniall he insisto.. LEAN EL FIC DE EDE QUE ES MUY BUENOOO! besos manis terequierooo Ja Ne.

Aguila Fanel: waa entre al y havoc todo pasando sin q se den cuenta.. o bueno no se si dejar q havoc sea el q se da cuenta de todo.. seria mas... no se lindo creo XD.. waaa lo malo es q erick seguira haciendo de las suyas wuuuuuu.. pero tendra algun dia su merecido en este fic jajajja . muchas gracias por tu comentario espero ansiosa uno de este cap :)

Maki-1988: waa makiii aqui ta el tercer cap... tenemos q hablar del a escena del lemon.. quedaste en q serias la editoraa... es q yo sola.. no se si me la pueda jajaj osea tengo las ideas pero tu con tu talento y mi estilo (para nada humilde ¬¬) q ya se acabo seria un buen cap.. me encanta te haya gustado jiji xD espero verte en este cap por cierto :D te quiero manis bellaaa!. TB LO DIGO LEAN LOS FICS DE MAKII SON DE LO MEJORRR! .

Hime-Tsubasa: jajaja waa otro voto mas por el malo de erick.. q tiene ser tan pervertido, metido y eso.. creo q con eso mas q odiado¬¬ jajajja xD sii eso si ed es propiedad privada de roy ohh si q propiedad jajaja xD, he aqui el cap espero q te guste y sinceramente espero una opinion de tu parte jajaja xD Ja ne!

Sofi: ya segui espero q este cap te guste muxoo :)

-----------------------------------------------

Se me cuidan muxooo

y gracias por leer

...: Ja ne :...


	4. Chapter IV

...: The Beautiful Day :...

By ArwencitaGadriel

Pareja: Edward Elric X Roy Mustang 

Jean Havoc X Alphonse Elric

Dialogo –

Pensamientos " "

Acciones o gestos/

Desclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist, no me pertenece

Advertencia: Yaoi: ósea Hombre y Hombre, por donde veas... así q si no te gusta... regresa por donde entraste. No se aceptan reclamos, quedan advertidos todos

-----------------------------------------------

Esta historia no sigue, la trama de fma, es de universo AU, por si las dudas... Al tiene su cuerpo...:...

-----------------------------------------------

Capitulo IV

Estaba acostado boca arriba en la pieza, había ordenado todas las cosas que traían, hacia mas de 1 hora que dejo a Jean Havoc en la habitación, se había ido molesto, de verdad, recordar todo lo que esa mujer le había dicho, insinuado, por mas que trata de no mostrar sus sentimientos hacia el mayor, era imposible, lo quería y eso no lo podía disimular. Mejor no pensar en nada referente hacia aquel rubio.

Se sentó abruptamente en la cama, es verdad su hermano, su hermano aun no regresaba, Ya era tarde, se estaba preocupado, "bueno estaba con el taisa, estará protegido" pero la gran reputación y el carácter de Roy mustang se hizo presente en su mente "creo que no debería haber dejado que fuese solo con el".

Aun con esos pensamientos volvió a recostarse en la cama, no sacaba nada con pensar, solo se preocuparía más.

Miro por la ventana y vio como las nubes oscuras llenaban el cielo, se vendría luego una tormenta, era increíble como cambiaba el tiempo, si cuando se dirigían a este pueblo estaba soleado y cuando llegaron ya estaba con pequeñas nubes el cielo.

-Noche de Tormenta- susurro, es verdad el le temía a las noches así, no le gustaban, y saber q pronto comenzaría una, le daba mas temor, cuando estaba con su hermano en aquella situación, el se abrazaba a Ed mientras q su Nii-san lo calmaba con suaves palabras acompañada de caricias en su cabeza y espalda.

Cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más oscuro, tenia miedo, así que prendió la luz del cuarto y se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Estaba nervioso, los truenos y los rayos se hacían presente y el cada vez más pálido. Donde estaría su hermano.

Unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, no quería levantarse, las tormentas lo dejaban realmente vulnerable.

- Alphonse-kun, soy yo Jean puedo pasar?-

Los ojos de Al se abrieron de golpe. "justo ahora, porque debía venir ahora, no quiero que me vea en este estado"

- Esta todo bien?- La voz de Jean se notaba preocupada, quería entrar pero y si el menor seguía molesto/sonrisa/ quizás y solo quizás tenia una oportunidad con el chico.

- Estoy bien, Havoc-san, en verdad no se preocupe- la voz casi se le quiebra al final puesto que un trueno sonó en aquel lugar poniendo al menor, completamente nervioso.

- pues no lo parece, por favor puedes abrir Al-chan- decía con voz conciliadora

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, su corazón latía acelerado, ni siquiera los truenos ni los relámpagos lo aceleraron tanto como lo había sido las pronunciadas palabras de Jean.

Sintió el forcejeo de la puerta, le asombro que se preocupara, pero temió que el mayor fuese a romperla, así que con pasos inseguros se acerco a la puerta y tímidamente quito la cerradura. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un sorprendido Havoc y a un sonrojado Al.

- eto…-

- solo quería asegurarme que estuvieses bien, recibí un llamado de Mustang para decir que se demorarían mas puesto que el Comandante y jefe le explicaría extensamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo-

- mu...Muchas gracias Havoc-san, eto y mi hermano?-

- lo estará esperando así que no te preocupes-

- si-

El rubio recorrió con la mirada la habitación del menor, sus ojos quedaron fijos en su cama, acaso ya estaba acostado, todas las frazadas estaba removidas y por lo que miro al chico con mayor detenimiento, este estaba vestido únicamente con el pijama.

- lo siento, creo que he venido en mal momento- se disculpaba, además verlo así, solo con aquellas telas tan fáciles de remover " que demonios estoy pensado!"/sonrojo/- creo que será mejor que me retire, Oyasumi nasai Alphonse-Kun-

- Espere!- grito el menor de los Elric al momento que un rayo hacia alumbrar la habitación, el pequeño se abrazo al mayor al sentir que su miedo nuevamente volvía, aun estaba la tormenta, aun estaba solo, aun tenia miedo, no quería estar así, Ojala y el mayor se quedara con el, pero era algo imposible.

- Al-kun no será que le temes a las tormentas?- decía el mayor con una sonrisa que causo que el corazón de Al se acelerara otra vez.

- etoo… yo… etoo...- titubeaba, titubeaba en frente de la persona que quería, gran espectáculo le estaba dando, de seguro creerá que el era un cobarde.

El ojiazul cerro la puerta tras de si y le sonrió con ternura al menor, de verdad ese niño era muy especial.

- Me quedare contigo hasta que la tormenta pase o hasta que llegue tu hermano, vale?-

Al no lo podía creer, pasaría tiempo con el, a solas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo brillante, al pensar en ello. Solo asintió y se dirigió a la cama con paso rápido. Se acomodo torpemente. El mayor solo miraba divertida la escena, se dio cuenta que el menos estaba nervioso y como se tapo de golpe sin siquiera ver lo que hacia. Con paciencia el mayor tomo una silla que había cerca de las camas y la puso junto a la cama de Al. Este último estaba tapado hasta la cabeza, sin siquiera mirar una por la tormenta y dos y motivo principal la cercanía que tenía con el rubio.

- Me permites?- decía el mayor, era raro que el tratara con alguien tan tiernamente, de hecho si que era extraño, pero no le importaba, al contrario, se sentía bien, mariposas en el estomago… " ahh! Si que me haz llegado profundo, Al", sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, de verdad si que se había enamorado. Se levanto y tomo con sus manos las frazadas regadas por las estrepitosas acciones torpes de Al.

El pequeño estaba en Shock al ver las atenciones del mayor en el, incluso le arreglo la parte de arriba de las sabanas para poder estirarla un poco sobre las cobijas, consiguiendo con esto, que la cara de Al estuviese al descubierto. Cuando el mayor terminó, se sentó en la silla acercándola a la cama para poder observar al chico q yacía en ella.

-Havoc- san yo…- la frase quedo a medio terminar, ya q un rayo ilumino el lugar y Al se abrazo con fuerza al Mayor. Por su parte este estaba impactado, era la primera vez que tenia este tipo de cercanía con el menor, estar frente a frente, temblaba, sentía el miedo del pequeño, así que con sumo cuidado se acomodo en la cama sin soltar a Al y lo abraso con mas fuerza a su cuerpo mientras movía una de sus manos sobre la espalda del menor.

Al sentía miedo pero aparte, su cuerpo comenzó a responder a las caricias del Rubio, se estaba relajando tanto, como cuando su hermano lo calmaba, levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Havoc, que era iluminado por la pequeña lámpara de mesa. Se perdió en ese mar azul de sus ojos, ya no lo estaba abrazando, ahora estaba apoyado en su pecho con ambas manos agarrando fuertemente su camisa. Jean solo miraba embelesado aquellos ojos marrones que desde que los vio, quedo prendado de ellos. Sin siquiera pensar lo que hacia, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Al y la empezó a acariciar suavemente, por su parte el menor solo cerro los ojos dejando hacer ante el mayor. Sentía su respiración acelerada, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, de momento no sintió la tormenta que afuera hacia, solo sentía el mar de emociones que lo embargaba en ese instante, su corazón latiendo a mil, en los brazos del hombre que quería.

El mayor tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Al y lo acerco al suyo, sentía la respiración acelerada del menor a medida que se acercaban mas y más, veía como el pequeño se entregaba a el, era su oportunidad, que de hecho, no desaprovecharía.

Ladeo su cabeza y sin mas, unió sus labios a los del joven rubio, sentía como los labios del pequeño temblaban, sonrío aun con los labios unidos a los de Alphonse. Empezó a acariciarlos lentamente para incitar al menor a que le correspondiera. Por su parte el menor estaba muy nervioso, nunca había besado a nadie de esa manera, guiándose por su mero instinto, se dejo llevar, sentía como Jean acariciaba sus labios, no pude retener el pequeño suspiro que salió, permitiéndole al mayor, introducir su lengua a la pequeña cavidad, besándolo con todo el cariño que sentía por el chico. Ya tomando mas confianza Al dejo su agarre y subió sus manos hasta entrelazarlas en el cuello del otro, sintiendo la acción de menor, dirigió sus manos hasta la cintura y atraerlo mas hacia sí.

Sin embargo nada es duradero, el precioso momento se vio interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes, que los separo de momento, aun estando abrazados.

-----------------------------------------------

Mustang caminaba por las instalaciones en busca de cierto pequeño rubio mientras pensaba en lo conversado con el Comandante John Bascurant, no creía que el problema fuese "ese", pero bueno. Miro para todos lados y ni rastros de Ed, era extraño llevaba un buen rato caminando y nada. Había pasado mas de dos horas en aquella habitación, por suerte el comandante le presto el teléfono para hablar con Havoc y que este arreglara todo, claro él llegaría exclusivamente a descansar.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la cafetería en donde escuchaba risas y una de ellas le era conocida. Se asomo y vio a Hagane-no con otras chicas y reían despreocupadamente. Sintió algo extraño al ver ahí a Edward platicando con todas esas chicas. Rápidamente su expresión se ensombreció y una opresión en el pecho sé hacia presente. "Ridículo, u/u, ahora tengo celos de Edward Elric".

Nota Autora:

Sé que soy: 1) muy melosa o 2) muy apasionada

Pero el punto es que fue lo que me salió de momento... Muchas gracias por sus Reviews... me hacen llorar- mirada en el suelo llorando- y una porque me siento mal, soy muy lenta para actualizar... pero es que insisto si subo algo q escribo así no mas... estaría feo...

En fin waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gomen nee pero este cap. es casi todo de Jean X Al me encanta esa parejaaa jajajaja... insisto no sé xq pero esta pareja me recuerda mucho a Trowa y Quatre de Gundam Wing jiji XD pero bueno, HE AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO.. Veamos como ira el resto u/u gomen ne si me demoro, entre a clases... mis ideas surgen en los planteamientos de matemáticas y no puedo escribir jajajaja xD, en espero q este cap. les haya gustado, he estado leseando con el bastante tiempo... así que espero su sincera opinión.

Dedicado a mis niñas q siempre me dejan comentarios y en especial a Maki, Hime, kurumi-chan (cuñis!) Ignis mi amoreee, Ede nena no te he visto en siglos, Lau sabes q te quiero muxo ne? Jiji y obviamente a Uds. mis lectoras q un no se como no se quedan ciegas con las cosas que escribo jiji xD Las quiero a todasssssssss!

Y nos veremos en el próximo cap. ;)

Respuestas de Reviews..Tuve poquitos T-T jaaja xD

Danybel: jajaja acosador waaaaaaaaaa ya no quiero hablar de elllos jajaj me viene el recuerdo del mio-en el rincon- jajaja waa me alegro de q te haya gustado espero que este tb en el q sigue vendra lo fuerte entre ed y roy.. ojo no lemon sino ...mmm.. a lo q nos gusta a todas.. vivan los CELOS! ajjaja cuidate nena q tes bem Ja Nee!

Alia.Asakura: ohhh siii... vendra mas de "Erick" en adelante jajaj xD waaa a mi me gusta al y havoc Y.Y ajjajaj xD lo malo es q no encuentro fics de ellos :( ajjaja xD pero en fin espero q te guste este cap y como lo he dicho en el 5 viene lo de Roy y Ed bexos ja ne!

Aguila Fanel: jajajaja etooo... enelquintovieneloderoyxed... ya lo dijee! jajaj es q me han retado con eso de q este cap es casi solo de havoc y al.. :( jajaj xD esepro q t guste este y bueno... erick seguira acosando a ed ohhhhhhhhhhh siiiii! le tengo un papel fundamental a ese chico -ñaca ñaca ñaca- en fin cuidate muxo y gracias por tu comentario.. .Ja Nee!

Bueno eso seria Mis Nenas y nenes: habra algun chico q lea esto :S pensando-mmm- jajaj xD en fin nos vemos y muxas gracias por Leer...Kissus Ja nee!


	5. Chapter V

...::: The Beautiful Day :::...

By ArwencitaGadriel

Pareja: Edward Elric X Roy Mustang 

Jean Havoc X Alphonse Elric

Dialogo –

Pensamientos " "

Acciones o gestos/

Susurros -/-

Desclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist, no me pertenece

Advertencia: Yaoi: ósea Hombre y Hombre, por donde veas... así q si no te gusta... regresa por donde entraste. No se aceptan reclamos, quedan advertidos todos

-----------------------------------------------------------

Esta historia no sigue, la trama de fma, es de universo AU, por si las dudas... Al tiene su cuerpo...:::...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo V

Al final del pasillo sé distinguía un cartel que decía Cafetería, Ed sintió cuando Hime lo agarro por el brazo, mientras caminaban mas rápidamente.

Cuando por fin entraron, Edward pudo apreciar que el lugar era agradable, no había muchas personas ahí, solo una que otra mesa ocupada por dos o tres personas, pero al final, se podía distinguir un grupo de jóvenes que charlaban distraídamente. La joven encamino al rubio hasta aquella mesa donde las chicas terminaron abruptamente de hablar cuando vieron al chico con Hime.

- jajaja, creo que las sorprendimos-

- Hime-Chan!!!- decía una chica de piel blanca, ojos azules y de tamaño normal, mostrando una imagen muy femenina- Vaya vaya vaya, trajiste una **_"muy buena"_** compañía- el comentario iba con una sonrisa la cual hizo a Ed avergonzarse un poco.

- Vamos Chie-Chan, haces que Ed se apene U-

- Pero vamos Hime, es verdad, el es muy lindo- decía Nessa, una chica de tes clara y ojos cafés, de pelo color negro, largo, amarrado en una coleta dejando escapar unos cuantos mechones por su delicado rostro.

- Mira Ed te presentare a las chicas, como sabes ella es Chitose, señalando a la chica que les hablo al principio-

- Mucho gusto Ed-kun-

- Ella es Nessa- indicándole a la muchacha que le hablo luego-

- Encantada de conocerte Edward-Kun-

-Ellas son Ignis y Kurumi- decía al momento en que las dos chicas miraban a Edward con una sonrisa. Ambas eran gemelas, de cabellos largos y negros hasta la cintura, Ignis lo mantenía suelto, mientras Kurumi tenía un cintillo de color azul marino. Los ojos de la primera eran color jade, un color raro al igual que su hermana, que los tenia de color carmesí.

- Hola! - ambas señalando con la mano un gesto de saludo

- Un gusto en conocerlas Chicas, Mi nombre es Edward Elric y vengo de Central-

- Ahh!! Que lindo nombre, disculpa Edward, podemos llamarte Ed-kun? Es que Edward es como…mmm… muy formal- decía con una expresión graciosa Kurumi.

- Etoo... Claro… no hay problema-

- Pero soy la única que puede decirte Ed, ne?

El rubio no pudo mas que sonrojarse, la chica lo abrazo por el cuello, en un acto inocente. Sin percatarse de que unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma observaba todo lo que ocurría apretando fuertemente sus puños y procurando no hacer tronar sus dedos.

- etoo…-

- Wa! Ed, eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas jejeje- decía Hime-Chan

- jajaja Hime-Chan, no crees que estas acosando al pobre de Ed-kun con tanto abrazo?- Ignis miraba intensamente a Hime, como queriéndole decir algo, ya que ella era la única al parecer que se dio cuenta de que un sujeto, escondido entre las sombras, los estaba espiando.

- Bueno como sea- decía despreocupada- como ya los he presentado, solo tengo una misión- tomando asiento en la mesa con las chicas, mientras hacia un lugar para el rubio.

- Que misión Hime?

- pues es fácil... Comer!!! -

- Eto… -mirándose todas a las caras- eso es considerado una misión Hime?, que paso con tu horario de colación? Nos sorprendió no verte acá- habla Chitose tomando una tasa de café mientras miraba a chica que leía el menú de la cafetería.

- Lo que pasa es que el Comandante y Jefe me ordeno realizar unos de esos tediosos informes y no tuve mas remedio que hacerlo y cuando por fin lo había terminado, vi la hora y ya había pasado hace mucho el tiempo de colación u//u-

- Oh que mal, acaso el informe del comandante Bascurant, No es sobre los disturbios extraños y destellos?-

- Si pero Shhh!! Sabes que se nos tiene permitido hablar sobre aquel incidente- decía Hime a Nessa

- ups!, de verdad, lo siento- decía sumamente apenada

- Etoo disculpen, de que incidentes hablan?- Edward miraba a ambas chicas directamente a los ojos, esperaba que si le contestaran.

- Oye Hime- la mirada de la chica se poso en Kurumi- no crees que tal vez por eso están acá los soldados de Central?, quizás el general si los mando a llamar, supongo que no hay nada de malo en que le contemos a Ed-kun lo que sabemos no?- decía con una tierna sonrisa.

- Además- añadía Chie- si lo vez de esta forma, Ed-kun nos podría contar luego, así no tendríamos curiosidad, ne? Ed-kun?

- Pero no creen que igual se enterara de todas formas por su superior?- Ignis miraba a las chicas seriamente-

- Puede que tengas razón, pero tu sabes bien como son los generales y los que les siguen en rango, nunca te dicen por completo la misión, sino que cuando estas en ella te encuentras con la sorpresa de muchas cosas, Cosas que si sabia la persona que te estaba mandando- Chie e Ignis mantenían la mirada, no es que pelearan pero el asunto de por si era delicado, y estarse involucrando sin saber a lo que se iba, era un acto totalmente irracional.

- Chicas, si siguen así asustaran a Ed-Kun -Nessa las miraba de forma conciliadora, aquellas palabras hacían que el ambiente se pusiera tenso y bueno¿no se suponía que el rato debería ser agradable?- Además, no creo que sea mala idea tener informado a Ed-kun, así iras con mas precaución, Que nunca esta de mas-

El rubio observaba a las chicas mientras esperaba su taza de Te rojo y sus sándwich que había encargado junto con Hime. Si que le sorprendían estas chicas, a penas y si las conocía y querían su bien. /Sonrió para si/ "Tal vez no fue tan mala idea desobedecer a Roy…Un momento"- miro la hora en el reloj de la cafetería, ya había pasado un buen rato- "Cielos, estoy en problemas si es que el Taisa no ha salido de aquella reunión"

Hime lo miro, y adivino sus pensamientos, le tomo la mano, acto seguido Edward estaba rojo y la miraba a la cara con una mueca estupefacta-

- WAAA Ed-kun, si que sonrojado eres mas lindo!!- Hime había llamado la atención de las chicas con ese comentario

- Ohh, es verdad, muy lindo!!-

- Siii!-

El alquimista ya no sabia donde poner la cara, estaba tan abochornado por las chicas que ni cuenta se dio cuando Hime se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

- / Ed, las reuniones con el general son largas, así que no te preocupes, puedes echarme la culpa a mi si no quieres tener problemas, de hecho yo fui la que te trajo aquí, así que tu tranquilo ¿vale?/-

- /No, no puedo hacer eso, además no creo que tenga muchos problemas con el, gracias por tu preocupación /-

La chica le sonrió y aun más abiertamente cuando dejaron sus comidas en la mesa-

- Siii por fin, comida, comida!, tenia tanta hambre T.T- decía entre sollozos

- Hime-Chan, no crees que exageras- Chie miraba a su amiga con una gota de sudor en la frente

- Chie-Chan!! Como dices eso, estoy hambrienta, no he probado bocado en todo el día, claro que no exagero-

- lo que tú digas u.uU-

- Ed-kun que tal tu comida?- decía sorpresivamente Ignis para que Chie y Hime dejara de discutir-

- esta bien, muy rico, gracias-

- me alegro /sonrisa/a todo esto, donde te hospedaras?

-es verdad, si no mal recuerdo el edificio donde se quedan los soldados esta en remodelación- Kurumi comentaba al momento en que le sacaba a Hime un sándwich-

- Oyee ese era mi sándwich!-

- jejeje-

- y.. Ed-kun donde te quedaras?- ahora era Nessa la que cuestionaba al rubio.

- la verdad no lo se, mi superior no me ha informado- Edward bajo la mirada de forma apesumbrada y triste , ante las chicas.

- Ohh!! Tu superior?- exclamo Nessa

- Wa!! Chicas, lo hubiesen visto- contesto Hime mientras tomaba un poco de su te- Es realmente atractivo-

- En serio?- Las chicas miraban a Hime mientras que el rubio, de por si, estaba completamente rojo.

- Sip! Ne? Verdad que el Taisa Roy mustang es tu superior?-

- Ha..Hai-

- Eh? Pero que pasa Ed-kun, acaso.. Te llevas mal con el?-Kurumi veía al joven con intriga en el rato que llevaban hablando, el chico no mostraba cambios en el hasta mencionar a su "supuesto" Taisa.

- no, no es eso-

- Entonces?- Hagane miro a las chicas, aun no sabia como responder, no es cosa de todos los días que un chico se enamora de otro, como explicarles su situación?.

- Yo..- El chico se puso tan nervioso que sin querer tomo su tasa de te de mala manera haciendo que esta se le soltara y cayera en la mesa, derramando así, su contenido.

- ahh!! Lo siento- expresaba avergonzado.

- No te preocupes- Nessa le regalo una sonrisa al momento de comenzar a limpiar con las servilletas que habían en la mesa, mientras Chie y Kurumi le ayudaban.

- Vaya Ed, si que andas sobresaltado- Hime miraba divertida al rubio, quien solo bajo la mirada completamente abochornado.

-"Por Dios¿porque a mi?"- el chico se recriminaba mentalmente por la torpeza que acababa de cometer-

- La pregunta si que lo altero, jajaja-

- Chie!! No te rías, no seas mala, quizás, y en verdad, no se llevan bien-

- Sabes muy bien que bromeo , No lo tomes tan apecho Ed-Kun, vale?-

- Hai-

- Bueno, y dinos como es tu "Superior"?- Ignis observo la reacción del chico al momento de cuestionarlo, las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de un rojo brillante y en su cara se notaba su nerviosismo.

- Pues el es…-

-¿Alto, de cabello corto negro, tez blanca, cara seria?- le comento a Ed

Todas quedaron asombradas y Ed quedo atónito¿Como era posible que Ignis supiese como era Roy Mustang?.

- eh.. Siii, así es-

- Oye Ignis!- dijo Hime- Como sabes que el taisa es así?

- Simple- expresaba al momento de tomar un sorbo de su café- Viene justo para acá.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ambos aun abrasados miraban la puerta. Jean se levanto sin antes besar quedamente los labios de Al, quien sea que fuese, había interrumpido algo demasiado importante y no saldría muy fácil de esta.

El menor, observaba a Jean caminar, respirando con mayor tranquilidad se relajo y se recostó en la cama, sin importar quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, su sueño se hacia realidad y eso es lo que mas le interesaba.

Cuando comenzaron a tocar nuevamente, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una cara de confusión por parte de aquel chico.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, si no es Jean Havoc, dígame señor- expresaba al momento con una sonrisa burlesca- que hace acá? No que su habitación es la de al lado?

- Pues lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti no?, que haces tocando en esta habitación?- El rubio miraba con desconfianza al castaño, no le gustaba para nada el tono que estaba usando con el.

- OH!! Que no sabe que no se responde con una pregunta?, pues omitiendo eso. No es algo que le atañe, pero de todas formas se lo diré, Busco a Edward Elric, y según sé esta es su habitación.

Hasta ese momento, ambos adultos no se habían percatado de la presencia de Al, este al ver la hostilidad de Jean con el otro sujeto, se le hacia extraño, generalmente este era tranquilo con los demás.

- Lo siento, Mi hermano no esta en estos momentos, si gusta me puede decir su nombre y yo le explicaré que lo buscaba- indicaba muy amablemente el menor.

- Oh!, quien eres tu pequeño?-/Sonrisa Lujuriosa/

- Eto, mi nombre es Alphonse Elric, y Ud. es…?-

- Oh!, pero que descortés he sido, permíteme- acto seguido tomo la mano del pequeño rubio y se inclino ante el, para quedar frente a frente- Soy Erick Greathin, mucho gusto- acerco la delicada mano de Alphonse a su boca y deposito un sutil beso en ella.

El pequeño rubio quedo atónito… ¿Quién hoy en día se presentaba de tal forma y mas con un beso?

- Bueno creo que ha sido suficiente¿no?, ya vez que acá no esta Hagane-no, así que puedes marcharte- Havoc sentía la sangre hervir, como ese tonto soldado se atrevía a besarle la mano.

- Vaya vaya, no me digas que estas celoso?- tomo con mas fuerza la mano de rubio y lo tiro hacia si con fuerza para abrazarlo.

Jean ahora si estaba furioso, su cara se empezó a colocar roja y apretaba con fuerza sus manos, provocando que sus nudillos llegasen a ponerse blancos.

- Eh disculpe señor Greathin podría Ud soltarme de su abrazo- no le quedaba otra, tenia que ser directo o ya veía una pelea entre esos dos.

- eh? Ah si claro claro- Lo soltó lentamente pudiendo tocar el pecho del niño.

Pero no pudo seguir disfrutando del toque ya que Jean había tomado la mano de Al y fue esta vez él quien tiro del menor pero con mucho cuidado y lo abrazo protectora mente.

Alphonse se sentía más seguro estando entre los brazos de Jean que del sujeto que acababa de conocer.

- Mhp! En fin, esperare a que el regrese, y yo te aconsejo Havoc que regreses a tu dormitorio… ¿no que esta mal visto que estés en el cuarto de otro y mas de un menor? Jajaja- y sin mas dio media vuelta y salio del lugar cerrando la puerta tras si.

Al sintió como Jean tiritaba, dentro del mismo abrazo, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a el. Vio en el rostro del mayor una mezcla entre rabia y algo que no sabría describir. Lo llamo varias veces, pero este no salía de su estado ¿tanto le había afectado las palabras de ese sujeto? Al verse completamente ignorado, abrazo con fuerza al mayor y oculto su rostro en su pecho.

Jean, quien todavía no salía de sus pensamientos, se sobresalto al sentir aquel calido abrazo. Sonrió. "A pesar de todo, el esta conmigo". Le devolvió el abrazo y estuvieron así, solo abrazados, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro. El mayor se separo un poco de Al y lo obligo a mirarlo, en ese momento todas las cosas que dijo Erick le parecían totalmente insignificante, el estaba esperando hace mucho este momento y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, y eso contaba los prejuicios de tener algo con un menor, miembro del ejercito y por ultimo, el mas replanteado punto, llevar una relación Homosexual. El correría el riesgo, se dejaría llevar por sus emociones sin dejar de ser lógico, pero primero debía saber que es lo q pensaba el menor.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Nota Autora:

Mis lindas niñas y niños… como están??.. Yo acá estresada con los estudios… y viendo que el tiempo para la PSU se acerca cada vez mas rápido y yo me siento peor.. u.u.

Mil disculpas por no actualizar rápido… pero no tengo tiempo -- hago lo posible por ahora subirlo… luego me tengo q ir a estudiar…

Bueno… creo q voy algo lenta con la relación de Roy y Ed… pero no se preocupen dentro de poco… ya avanzara bastante… saben xq?... x que hasta yo me toy desesperando jijijiji soy un caso ne? Jejejeje.. Y bueno con lo de Al y Jean.. No creo q ande tan mal… estoy satisfecha de esta pareja… bastante satisfecha ¬ jijijiji… y bueno Tb. con Erick… realmente estoy amando a este personaje… es un amor Tb. jajaja tiene su lado.. Aunque no lo he pongo jajaja xD!

Bueno espero q disfruten este capitulo… puesto q costo escribirlo jajaja y no es chiste!!...

Los Amo a tods

Kissus

…:::Ja Nee!!:::…

Agradecimientos:

Hime-chan: sin ti no hubiese sido posible poder subir esto… ella es mi Editora JAJAJA.. La mejor .. Jijiji te quiero muxo

Lau: jajaja Tb. a ti.. Siempre me dabas ánimos con el fic… te quiero muxo Tb.

Kurumi: Siii Tb. me preguntabas por el fic.. Bueno aquí ta … nena ya sabes yo si te quiero! 

Respuesta Reviews:

**Danybel:** Siii los celos!! Wa son lo mejor.. Claro mientras a ti no te los traten de sacar jajaja XD ese es mi dicho jajaja XD… jajaja me alegra q te gustara este Cáp.. Y si las tormentas son de lo mejor!.. Wa háblame no mas de pervertidos así podré superar los míos jajaja xD!... ni q fuera tan acosada pero… estas cosas hay q superarlas jijiji xD!.. Gracias por tu comentario eres un cielo

**angel of friendship:** Wa lo trato de seguir tan rápido como me es posible .. Wa Siii a veces los momentos dulzones son de lo mejor jajaja waa sobretodo cuando ando sensible.. no llorar.. no llorare..snif..noo buaa!! Jajaja xD en fin acá el 5 Cáp. espero q te guste y espero tu comentario.

**Alia.Asakura** Wa gracias!!... jajaja se no se xq pero esta pareja me traía en dudas.. así q, q mejor q poner algo meloso entre ellos! Y waa! Listoo… he aquí algo q nos provocara diabetes jejeje xD! Gracias por el ánimo… seré apasionada.. mas de lo q soy jajaja XD saludos y gracias por tu review.

**Hime-tsubasa** ohh Siii todo los meritos para mi jajaja no me hagan caso.. .estoy loca.. el estudio atrofia el cerebro jajaja xD ohh Siii yo quiero Fic para mí!! Jijiji ya subí el V y todo gracias a ti.. y bueno ahora pongo atencion en clases.. no me queda otra… además q Tb. hay otro motivo pero eso es se-cre-to. Te quiero muxo mi niña adorable y gracias gracias por todo… te requiero.

**maki-1988** bueno intente hacerlo mas largo no se si me resulto :S… espero q si jajaja xD OH Siii esa frase Tb. me suena… quien la dijo?? Jijiji y bueno ya hemos recuperado el tiempo perdido.. vease los tipos de conversaciones q tenemos jajaja xD te quiero muxo mi makiii eres la mejor… i love youuu jajaja XD gracias por tu review

**AGUILA FANEL:** Waaaa lo sientoo… en este Cáp. tampoco hubo muxo.. en el otro me explayare mas y si abra algo de Roy y Ed… espero -- jijiji me alegro q te haya gustado … waa eso si…Creo q si se parecen muxo a Quatre y Trowa… a aparte q Tb. es una de mis parejas favoritas jajaja xD!! Saludos!

**Athena HiwIva** Jajaja me alegro q te haya gustado y mas.. q este en tus favoritos eso me alegra el doble!! o ohhh menos mal q esa parte no salio tan mal -- me mato jajaja xD!! Pero bueno Siii … me acorde de una de mis pocas experiencias de besos y una fue similar y mas tome el ejemplo de otro lado jajaja y creo q salio bien .. Wa respecto a lo de Roy x Ed.. yo creo q en el prox capitulo saldrá algo mas notorio… la verdad no se xq lo alargo tanto pero bueno jijiji y si los celos otra vez son LO MEJOR!! jajaja y bueno Erick.. como ya dije… me encanta q sea así… jajaja descarado en parte.. eso se me olvido poner jijijijiXD!! Pero no hace ni falta añadirlo jajaja. Oh Siii U2 LO MEJOR.. DE LO MEJOR!!! Jajaja

Q bien q te guste este Fic jijiji xD y no te preocupes por eso.. estoy feliz de q me hayas dejado uno ahora… muy feliz…

Cuídate muxo mi niñaa.. besos.

**Dazel** Waa.. genial q te haya gustadoo o -se emociona!!- waa te va a gustar.. esta serie es realmente buena! Waa no me aburres, al contrario me haces sentir feliz.. aunq como ya he dicho antes.. en el siguiente Cáp. vendrá algo mas fuerte de Roy y ED jajaja xD espero q lo leas ;)

Nos vemos y cuídate muxooo.

**nicky-hitomi:** jijiji Siii Roy celoso es lo mejor.. me demorare un poco en actualizar… yo creo q cuando termine con lo del estudio estaré mejor espero q no te aburras de esperarme jejeje saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

**Asagi Yami:** Ehh no me mates…- se arrodilla ante ella y le acaricia la cabeza- tenia q dejarlo hasta ahí jijiji gracias me siento honrada de que te guste y a muchas personas Tb., quisiera llorar. Ohh en serio te gusta… Siii Roy Mustang celoso es lo mejor jajaja xD solo quiero q le de un arranque de celos y tome a Ed y- ¬ mi imaginación echa a volar- y bueno Tb. pondré lemon de Al x Jean.. .corresponde ne? ;).. ahh por ella no te preocupes, me da igual.. así uno ve q clase de gente deja comentarios donde ni siquiera deberían. Wap 0.0 gomen por no seguirlo jajaja aquí veras el motivo jajaja xD! Saludos y gracias por tu review. Claro q seguiré.. dont worry.

**Bunny Chan:** Jajaja muchas gracias mi niña por tu comentario… me halagas, y no lo abandonare-se ve fuego saliendo por sus ojos- mi meta es terminar este y luego terminar el de gundam wing q escribo con una amiga. Gracias en serio lo merezco?? Me haces ponerme colorada // jijijiji wii bueno ya di mis motivos por los cuales me demoro u.u ..// Usagi te admiro jajaja xD//

Ohh si lo se… taba pensando pero no diré q parte del cuerpo jajaja xD no eres loca.. amo q la gente sea así de expresiva y tu eres lo mas grande!!! Jijiji eres readorable- le da un abraxo- muchas gracias por los ánimos espero que este Cáp. Tb. te guste! Saludos mi niña y q tes bem. kissus!!

**rei asakura:** Waa Siii soy melosa pero me contengo jijiji XD esto no es nada.. es mejor q ni me veas en mis días amorosos o te asustaras jijiji. Gracias eres un cielo me alegro q te guste. Siii si hay continuación y claro no podemos dejar al menor fuera de la historia… ya estoy pensando en un lemon entre el y Havoc.. ohh Siii jijijiji XD y bueno esta de mas decir q ya tengo listo el lemon de ellos… creo q lo había dicho.. eh?? No??... uhh bueno -- ya saben jajaja xD. Espero que este Cáp. Tb. Te guste… saludos!!

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado mi fic… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

…:::Ja Nee!!:::…


	6. Chapter VI

...::: The Beautiful Day :::...

By ArwencitaGadriel

Pareja: Edward Elric X Roy Mustang

Jean Havoc X Alphonse Elric

Dialogo – –

Pensamientos " "

Acciones o gestos...- nota: recien me doy cuenta que esto no acepta asteriscos pero para especificar es algo asi +/...+/

Susurros -/ .../-

Desclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist, no me pertenece

Advertencia: Yaoi: ósea Hombre y Hombre, por donde veas... así q si no te gusta... regresa por donde entraste. No se aceptan reclamos, quedan advertidos todos

-----------------------------------------------

Esta historia no sigue, la trama de fma, es de universo AU, por si las dudas... Al tiene su cuerpo...:::...

-----------------------------------------------

Capitulo VI

Edward palideció por aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Ignis. Se volteo lentamente para ver en ese preciso instante la figura de Roy Mustang a escasos metros de la mesa. Este, traía una expresión realmente seria, he incluso podía distinguir algo de enfado en su mirar.

"Quizás y sí se enfado al no verme a la salida del despacho"

Cuando el morocho llego a la mesa donde se encontraba su subordinado, mostró su sonrisa N° 32-humilde chico lindo, encantador y sexy "sobretodo sexy" quiere conversar con Uds. mis señoritas-

Las 5 muchachas, junto a Edward, se sonrojaron al ver aquella atractiva sonrisa.

Estaba realmente satisfecho con la reacción de los presentes. Se acerco al rubio, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y acercando su rostro levemente al oído del menor, para luego susurrar con voz sensual

- Mira donde te viene a encontrar…-/ Ha...ga...ne.../-

El rubio solo retuvo el aliento al escuchar esas palabras... Noo, mas bien fue aquel susurro que lo erizo de pies a cabeza. Su corazón latía a mil, sus manos sudaban de sobremanera, no podía ni siquiera encararlo. El **_"NO" _**hacia eso, bueno, no a los hombres. Solo a sus mujeres.

- Ahhh!! Taisa, por favor no se moleste- Decía Hime- El muy amablemente me acompaño hasta aquí para poder probar bocado-

- Mmm?, ah! Ya veo- Sonrió a las chicas presentes- Mis señoritas, mi nombre es Roy Mustang y soy el Taisa de este Chibi, Mucho gusto-

Las chicas quedaron atónitas al oír tal presentación del morocho-

- eto… Mi nombre es Nessa, y estoy en el departamento de investigaciones, es un placer conocerlo-comento un tanto nerviosa.

Roy solo sonrió.

- Yo soy Ignis y ella es mi Hermana Kurumi, ambas estamos en el departamento de Logística e Instrucción

- Me llamo Chitose y trabajo en el departamento de relaciones exteriores y diplomacia.

- Y bueno Ud ya sabe que soy la secretaria general del Comandante y jefe, soy Hime.

-Encantado de conocerlas chicas, en verdad todas Uds. son hermosas- Sonrió como siempre lo hacia con una mujer, sin notar que el menor lo miraba con molestia.

" Porque rayos! Siempre tiene que ser tan galante, que alguna vez no podía ser... Quizás... Normal?... Oh cielos… no puedo creer que este celoso"

- Disculpe- esta vez era Chitose- no quisiera tomar un Te y platicar?-

- No creo que podremos platicar el día de hoy, tenemos que volver a nuestras habitaciones, ya saben, lo cansado que es llegar de un viaje.-

- Oh si comprendemos, espero que para la próxima vez si pueda-

- Será un honor…Chitose-san-

La aludida tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por aquel comentario, no cabía duda de que cuando Roy Mustang quería ser caballeroso lo era.

- Vamos Hagane-no, o quieres ir solo y perderte?, como eres tan pequeño quizás la gente no te vea en la oscuridad y te pise- Antes de ver la reacción Mustang camino hacia la salida.

- A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIEN…- se calmo al ver como las chicas lo miraban. Pero es que Roy siempre hacia lo mismo, sin duda ya estaba cansado del comportamiento superior de este tipo.

- Disculpen chicas, ya saben el…-

- Si lo sabemos Ed-Kun- Nessa sonreía a Edward- ten cuidado de regreso a donde se hospedan-

- Si, muchas gracias, Chicas fue un gusto conocerlas, son muy simpáticas todas, Nos vemos mañana.

- Sip, cuídate Ed-kun!- Chitose se despedía con la mano

- Nos vemos!- Kurumi sonreía junto a su hermana

- Que descanses- Ignis solo se despidió quedamente

- una cosa Ed -/ quizás no estas viendo lo verdaderamente obvio en esto/- que estés muy bien y sueña con los angelitos - Hime le dio un pequeño empujón para que se apurara.

El rubio las miro y se despidió, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para alcanzar al mayor.

Las palabras de Hime sonaban en su cabeza, como que no estaba viendo lo verdaderamente obvio? A que se refería? Se habría dado cuenta de lo de Roy!?!? No, eso era imposible, bueno no tanto, pero aun no entendía, mañana le preguntaría con mas calma.

Diviso a al mayor, no apresuro el paso, sino al contrario, iría mas lento, probablemente y hasta lo molestara por el apuro de alcanzarlo, tal vez le diría que tenia miedo de que lo dejara acá, o quizás que otras cosas.

Camino con paso lento pero algo le llamo la atención, Roy había volteado a verlo, ambos estaban ya en la salida del edificio y se podía distinguir los últimos rayos de sol que se depositaban en el lugar. Siguió sin parar, aunque el sol le molestaba, ya que le recaía en los ojos.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a el. Lo miro directo a los ojos, ambos iris se encontraron, azul profundo y ámbar, tratando de fundirse y ser uno, sin embargo la mirada del mayor cambio rápidamente. De un impulso tomo a Edward de los hombros y lo lanzo suavemente a la pared. Acerco su rostro al del menor.

- Creí mencionar muy claro que debías esperarme fuera de la oficina del Comandante, o no?-

Ahora si Mustang daba miedo, su mirada particularmente fría, le observaba esperando una respuesta, y el que podía decir?

- Bueno, decidí acompañar a Hime a la cafetería, no vi que fuese tan malo, además –ya con un poco mas de confianza- Ud. iba ha hacerme esperar dos horas como mínimo afuera de ese lugar!, pues que considerado de su parte no?-

El mayor lo miro extrañado. De pronto sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. Se alejo de Ed y lo miro, vio como este lo interrogaba con la mirada. Se giro y comenzó a caminar.

- Es tu deber como miembro del ejercito acatar las ordenes que se te dan no?-

"maldita ironía la tuya Roy" pensaba Ed, entre molesto y sentido "porque siempre ocupas tu maldito lado sarcástico mas conmigo que con los demás"

Siguiendo al mayor se dirigieron la entrada del recinto, ahí los esperaban los mismos soldados que la vez anterior. Con un ademán en señal de saludo, tanto Roy como Edward ingresaron al vehículo junto con los soldados que los llevarían a los dormitorios de la milicia.

-----------------------------------------------

Tomo de sus manos para guiarlo a la cama, lo sentó con delicadeza, y lo miro, aquellos ojos color miel que lo observaban preocupado, sintió su corazón saltar.

- Sucede algo?-

- Mira Al, yo… de hace mucho tiempo que me siento atraído por ti, aun cuando tu no tenias tu cuerpo, a mi ya me gustabas, es por eso que me gustaría saber… tu que sientes por mi?, Yo…yo te quiero mucho, Pero necesito saber si tu estas conciente de lo que acaba de pasar, me refiero a…-

- A lo del beso, lo se- Al bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños, debía, no, mas bien necesitaba decirle a Jean lo que el sentida y que no solo era algo del momento, como lo interpretaba, quizás, el adulto- yo...

- Si?- le incentivó el mayor

- Y-yo también le quiero y mucho, desde que recuerdo- junto sus manos con las del mayor y lo miro a los ojos- se que soy un niño, lo se, quien aun nada sabe de amor ni de relaciones, pero… si soy sincero, quisiera aprender estas experiencias solo con Ud y con nadie mas, no se si suena infantil o raro que yo diga algo así... pero...es lo que siento-

- Aun cuando seamos visto de manera repulsiva para algunas personas?-

- Aun así yo lo quiero –

- Aun que tu pareja sea un hombre ya mayor?-

- la edad es lo de menos y no me importa- respondió el niño con una iluminosa sonrisa

El mayor sonrió en respuesta, se sentó en la cama, Mientras Alphonse se levanto y se puso enfrente de el. Jean estiro sus brazos para poder así atraerlo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la cintura. Ambos se quedaron así, solo sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo del otro.

Tomando la iniciativa, el menor de los Elric se separo del mayor y tomo su rostro para depositar un dulce beso, que Havoc fue transformando a uno muy apasionado. Atreviéndose ir un poco mas allá, introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la blusa del menor y así comenzar a tocar su piel. Los suaves toques hacían suspirar al más joven, mientras este se aferraba con una mano del cuello del mayor y la otra le acariciaba los cabellos. Havoc inició su labor de desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Al, dejando a la vista el cuello color marfil que lo incitaba a probar su sabor, y sin decírselo dos veces, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos.

Para Alphonse esta era su primera y única experiencia sexual, por lo cual estaba estático, sin mencionar que estaba excitado por las atenciones del mayor, aun así no sabia que hacer, ya que siendo aun un niño, no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar y menos… Hablarlo con su hermano. Se sentía mal, pensaba que defraudaría al mayor, que éste se decepcionaría, de tan solo pensarlo su rostro adopto una expresión de preocupación. Sus manos que ahora descansaban en los hombros de Jean, se apretaron de forma tal que el mayor paro lo que estaba haciendo para ver la expresión del menor. Sin entender lo que sucedía, sentó a Al en su pierna derecha. Con su mano izquierda tomo su barbilla, obligándole así a mirarle.

Ambas pupilas se conectaron. Al no aguantando la mirada, se arrojo al cuello de su pareja.

- Que pasa Al? Acaso te molesta lo que estaba haciendo?-

El menor solo negó con la cabeza.

- Te presioné mucho?-

Volvió a negar, abrazándose aun mas a el.

- Entonces que sucede? Si no me dices no creo que te pueda entender-

Sabia que el tenia razón y debía decirle, pero… le daba vergüenza y pena a la vez… y si Jean se enojaba? o peor aun, se decepcionaba... la única manera de saberlo era diciéndoselo.

- Es que yo…-

- si?-

- Bueno -acerco sus labios al oído del mayor mientras se aferraba aun mas, si era posible, a el- es que yo… no se hacer nada de…Ud sabes… "eso" y no quiero defraudarle… es por eso que yo…-

"Así que era eso" pensó Jean, eso solo lo hizo sonreír, es que acaso Al, podía a llegar a ser mas dulce, tímido e inocente de lo que ya era? Al parecer ese era el caso, lo que el niño le dijo solo aumento el deseo de quererlo y protegerlo… aun de si mismo. De la misma forma en la que Alphonse le había respondido el le contestó.

- Con tal de que tú estés disfrutando y aceptando voluntariamente esto, es más que suficiente para mí-

Alphonse seguía abrazando a Jean y solo susurro un ligero -/Gracias/-. Siguieron en esa posición hasta que sintieron el motor de un auto.

- Seguramente son ellos- dijo Al

- Creo que es lo más probable, eso significa que debo ir a mi habitación- respondió el mayor

- eh... disculpa pero…Como debo llamarle ahora? es que bueno... vera… ahhhh no se!!!!- Las mejillas de Al estaban teñidas de un ligero color rosado que hacia su blanca cara resaltar.

El mayor le miro entre divertido y conmovido, levanto su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla del menor y delinear esas pálidas, pero ahora sonrosadas mejillas. - Creo que corresponde que me llames Jean, Al-

- ¿Solo Jean??- decía el menor avergonzado

- Si... solo Jean¿por que¿Acaso no quieres?-

- Claro que quiero, pero es que no se suena un tanto... no se... raro que de repente le llame así?-

- Al, por favor, deja de tratarme de Ud. ahora somos novios, no necesitamos de tanto formalismo- le dijo al momento de acariciar graciosamente los cabellos del ojimiel-

- EHH??!?! Como que novios??!?!- La sola mención de aquella palabra hacia que su corazón latiera a mil, es que acaso estaba soñando?

- Claro que novios, o será que no quieras?- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz

- Si, si quiero, pero creo que es mejor que lo llame Jean-san... digo... que te llame Jean-san, no quiero que tengamos problemas luego- respondió algo apenado.

Jean medito lo dicho por Alphonse... era verdad lo que decía el niño, era mejor guardar las apariencias o sino tendrían problemas y muy serios.

- Bueno será como digas... Será Jean-san, solo cuando no estemos solos, y no creo que haya problema al decirte solo Al no lo crees?

- No, no creo que lo haya- expreso el menor viendo a los ojos de su ahora novio.

El mayor sonrió en respuesta y atrajo el rostro de Al con su mano que aun descansaba en su mejilla. Se fundieron un dulce beso que no duro mucho, ya que Havoc debía irse.

- Nos veremos mañana Al y que duermas bien-

- Hasta mañana...Jean-

Havoc le miro antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. Le costaba dejar el lugar, pero debía hacerlo. Giro la manilla y con un ultimo vistazo cerro tras de si para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------

Llevaban ya media hora de viaje en aquel auto. Ed y Roy iban sentados en la parte trasera. Luego de ir en silencio y mirando el paisaje, el rubio decidió o mas bien intento entablar alguna conversación con su superior, estaba muy aburrido ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

- Oiga Taisa-

- mmm? Dime Hagane- dijo el mayor sin prestarle mayor atención, mirando el panorama que ofrecía la ciudad.

"maldito, préstame atención"- De que se trata esta misión- le cuestiono el menor intentando disimular su malestar

El pelinegro solo lo miro- No creo que deba decírtelo- y retomo su antigua posición.

- ehh? y eso porque?- cuestiono con extrañeza

Roy volvió a mirarlo - pues por la sencilla razón de que mañana informare esto al resto de tus compañeros y no quiero repetir esto dos veces, así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana-

- que?? No es justo!-

- Velo como... tu castigo por tu pequeño escape-

- no sea infantil- refunfuño

- Decías algo... hagane?- Pregunto con su usual y tan conocido sarcasmo.

- no…nada...en absoluto- que sacaba con discutir, era Roy Mustang, el tipo superior a el, el maldito bastardo que le hacia su vida cada vez mas difícil... y era el idiota que amaba... y mas idiota aun era él, al enamorarse de ese sujeto.

- mhp- espero hasta que el rubio se tranquilizara. Se acerco a el hasta estar a la altura de su oído. -/además hagane... no vamos solos y estos soldados no pueden saber de esto/- susurro.

El menor volteo a verlo extrañado¿como que no deberían saber?, si igual este era un asunto que podía ser de conocimiento dentro de esta ciudad por parte de los militantes¿o no? Se topo con la cara de Roy a escasos centímetros de la suya.

"Oh no! quita tu endemoniada cara" pensó Edward mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. El sentir el aliento de Roy en una de sus partes sensibles, simplemente hacían despertar aquellas partes aun mas sensibles. "debo tranquilizarme... no debo emocionarme frente al taisa" haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, disimuladamente se enderezo mas de lo q estaba y miro directamente a Roy a los ojos, ups! peor... sentía como esos ojos escrutaban cada parte de su rostro como si quisieran memorizarlo. Se reprendió mentalmente y uso todo su autocontrol en no hacer notar su estado. Se prometió a si mismo guardar apariencias frente a el, pero el mayor lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Observo a Ed..."Interesante", la expresión del joven era para deleitarse, mejillas sonrosadas, mirada falsamente decidida cuando en realidad estaba muy expresiva, labios apretados deseables... STOP¿Que acababa de pensar?... Oh no, se había olvidado de estas estupidas reacciones frente al mocoso."Ni con las mujeres.. MIS mujeres, suele pasarme esto... que rayos esta pasando?" miro nuevamente a el enano, a pesar de sus conflictos interiores, no podía negar que se veía increíblemente apetecible al tacto como al gusto. Ya no importaba la cantidad de veces que viera a este niño realmente se sentía extraño con la compañía de Ed o mejor dicho la compañía de Ed le hacía comportar extraño.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al edificio donde se hospedarían. Los soldados bajaron abriendo ambas puertas del auto para que bajaran el Taisa y su Subordinado. Con un ademán se despidieron y se fueron, dejándolos en la puerta del lugar.

Entraron en aquel recinto y vieron como una hermosa uniformada de ojos azules- pero de mirar muy frió- se acercaba a ellos con paso calmado moviendo su delicado y moldeado cuerpo. Su caminar mecía ligeramente su larga cabellera negra azulada y bajo su brazo una tablilla que sostenía unas hojas blancas.

- Buenas noches- dijo muy solemnemente

- Buenas noches- respondió Roy, Ed solo se limito a cabecear

- Ud es...?- la mujer dejo vagar su vista en aquel hombre que tenia enfrente…era realmente apuesto...pero a ella no le gustaban mucho los pelinegros, sino bien los rubios, o mas específicamente aquel rubio que llego esa tarde acompañada de un mocoso igual al de ahora.

-Mi nombre es Roy Mustang y este es mi subordinado, Edward Elric-

- mm, ya veo- menciono- acá están -dijo mirando su lista- Sr. Roy, ud se hospedara en la habitación 15 junto a Jean Havoc- Sonrió ante la mención de aquel nombre.

- Muy bien- comento el mayor

- y tú...- expreso con disgusto y desgano en su voz- te quedaras con el otro chico Elric en la pieza 14-

Ed noto el tono de desagrado al mencionar a su hermano "¿habrá pasado algo?" se pregunto.

- Muchas gracias señorita...?

- Helen, Mi nombre es Helen Owasagara, cualquier cosa no dude en decirme-

Roy sonrió a la mujer, definitivamente era su tipo, pero no tenía ánimos de una conquista al estilo Mustang por el día de hoy.

- Oh sus subordinados tienen las llaves de las habitaciones correspondientes- decía al momento de regalarle una sonrisa al Pelinegro.

- Muchas gracias, Owasagara-san y buenas noches- con esto ultimo paso su brazo por los hombros de Ed y avanzo rápidamente hacia sus piezas.

Ed miro por encima del hombro y vio como aquella mujer le dirigía una mirada fría antes de girar y cerrar las puertas de aquel lugar.

"Perfecto ni siquiera le hablo y ya esta en mi contra"

-----------------------------------------------

Los últimos rayos de sol tocaban la cima de las montañas de la cuidad del Este, los tonos rojizos y violáceos indicaban el termino de aquel día. Muchos ya habían dejado ya el cuartel, todos menos uno.

Revisaba los expedientes de todos los sujetos de alto rango o los favoritos para "Fûhrer" dentro del ejército. Detuvo su acción al encontrar el expediente que buscaba.

-Mustang...Roy...- Murmuro, el era el único que detenía su ascendencia a aquel tan alto cargo de Fuhrer, apenas de ser tan solo un coronel sabia que próximamente seria escogido como General, en especifico, luego de aquella misión. Siendo este promovido estaría mas cerca de ocupar aquel cargo tan anhelado por el y claro que no permitiría que nadie, y menos Mustang estropeara su deseo.

Dirigió su mirada a otros dos expedientes que había separado de aquella pila de información.

- Los hermanos Elric- aunque el menor no era parte del ejercito, sabia de antemano que siempre viajaba con su hermano mayor y también, que ambos o mas bien aquel rubio explosivo e impetuoso era uno de los protegidos de mustang.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina desviaron su atención.

- Adelante- dijo con su voz rasposa

- Vaya a estas horas aun aquí en la oficina- Comento el intruso, entrando en la oficina, sus ojos con expresión divertida y burlona sonrisa. Cerró tras si y se dirigió al escritorio quedando frente a frente con el Hombre ya mayor.

- Vaya Sr. Greathing, no esperaba que viniera tan deprisa- menciono con sarcasmo la voz.

- Ohh para un encargo de un viejo amigo, siempre estoy en el instante- tomo asiento frente al sujeto mirando los expedientes que tenia el Comandante en su poder.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, así que quisiera ir sin rodeos. Dígame esta dispuesto a ayudarme, según mi amigo Teabing en central, UD esta enterado de todo y que gustoso se ofreció a ayudarnos- Expuso el sujeto.

- Así es- respondió simple y llanamente- Paúl Teabing me informo cada detalle de lo que es su situación y viendo la realidad creo que esta de más decir que puedo ayudarlo- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro

- Perfecto, pero por lo que veo, ahora su deseo de ayudar se ha incrementado... ¿a que se debe?- inquirió el Hombre

- Simplemente en el precio de mi servicio, señor-

- Precio... ya veo... y en esta ocasión… cual seria su precio Sr. Greathing?-

- Simple... este- indico el joven- solo esto es lo que pediré a cambio-

El hombre sonrió, el precio que el deseaba era alcanzable y su sueño por lo que veía también era realizable.

- De acuerdo- expreso aquel sujeto.

Ambos sellaron aquel trato en un apretón de manos... ambos tenían ya sus sonrisas en el rostro.

"Muy pronto... serás mío..." miro por ultima vez aquello que deseaba a cambio de ayudar a este hombre... que mas podría pedir... esto es lo único que de momento lo motivaba a seguir con eso.

Sobre la mesa el expediente que el quería. La foto de la persona que deseaba. La foto de su siguiente victima

"Edward Elric"...

-----------------------------------------------

_**Notas Autora: **_

Wiii… gente mía… lo primero q debo agregar acá es… MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA DE ESTE CAPITULO. He tenido muchas dificultades para subirlo… mi editora es testigo de esto ella es HimeTsubasa

HimeTsubasa: si...mucha falta de inspiración por parte de la chica!

ArwencitaGadriel: además de q el estudio para la psu me llevo toda la inspiración y luego el resultado peor.. Menos inspiración... otros tramites en los meses de enero y febrero que me dejaron mal… pero ahora... dime Hime como crees q esta el Cáp.?

HimeTsubasa: hermoso!!...lindo!, lleno de incógnitas y descubrimientos. Ed y Roy, Havoc y Al . ...perdón, me emocione n.nU

ArwencitaGadriel: esperamos que este Cáp. Porque fue muy difícil para mi escribirlo y más para Hime.. Editarlo y corregirme y ayudar y... muchas cosas mas!... nena eres mi inspiración... que haría sin ti?

HimeTsubasa: lo mismo que haces conmigo aquí XD...vamos!, el crédito es tuyo, tu lo escribes...yo solo edito n.n

ArwencitaGadriel: nooo no es solo editar, ella me ayudo con las ideas... y q no fuesen un fiasco para Uds. Me guió bajo su juicio... ya q confió en ella !

HimeTsubasa: que linda!...Ojala les haya gustado, porque ambas nos esforzamos para que quedara lindo!

ArwencitaGadriel: dejen sus comentarios de que tal quedo.. Tu Tb. Hime jijiji y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo... Muchas gracias por leernos...

Atte.. ArwencitaGadriel y HimeTsubasa

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

Dazel: Waa q bien que la hayas visto!! Es linda T.T eh para lo de Ed y Roy falta.. Poco pero falta.. Es quería finalizar primero con esta pareja y luego dar de lleno en ese par jijiji gracias por el elogio jijijiji y Tb. muchas gracias por tu lindo review. Espero que este Cáp. te haya gustado. Kissus nena y gracias otra vez.

Asagi Yami: Nos vemos por acá ahora jiji primero actualicé en amor-Yaoi jiji. Ahhh no te me pongas así… lo continué vez? - aunq falta un poco para lo de ED y Roy solo pido paciencia -.-.ahh Siii esa frase fue buena. Bueno Yami no te preocupes el Cáp. 7 ya lo estoy escribiendo así q será mas rápido espero esta otra actualización… espero que no te hayas cansado de esperar -.-. Ohh Siii AL y Jean son un amor.. Ahí se va mi parte melosa de la historia… simplemente viendo esto.. Me dará diabetes algún día ¬¬ jijiji. Waa serás el niño araña subiendo paredes... pronto recibirás mas Fic lo aseguro... porque este Fic no lo voy a dejar... prometo terminarlo. Ahora, como en amor Yaoi, ya no te confundiré con nene... Gomen por el error. Y no me asesines… onegaiiii T.T.. Gracias por tu comentario tan lindoooooooooo me gustoo. Cuídate mucho Kissus! Ja Nee!.

HimeTusabasa: Jajaja gracias Hime eres un sol, el sol de mis mañanas, el sol de mi vida, el sol que me edita este Cáp. Gracias a ti veo la luz, pero no iré al túnel.,.. Aun noo… !! Jiji xq todos odian a Erick? Bueno alguien no lo odia lo leí en un review jiji. Naa, Havoc se hace el desentendido míralo en este Cáp. Que mas feliz que aquí, que en la serie?? Ohh si.. Aquí le puse su felicidad jiji y bueno los hermanos.. Es q son lindos quien no los quería violar? jujujuju. Me encanta que seas mi editora gracias a ti esto es legible. Y si es cierto esa es una de las regalías que tiene ser editora jiji. Bueno aquí le Cáp., que me ayudaste gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias. Ah y mi carrera en la uni no tiene mates así que estoy más que feliz jiji. Kissus mi amoree la quiero mucho. Ja Nee!!

Maki-1988: See es raro que alguien siga con su pudor si esta a mi lado jaja xD soy una pervertida jiji. Gracias por el apoyo maki y la ayuda prestada. De verdad se agradece un montón. Ehhh la acción ya viene... tendrán que esperar un chiquitito a que llegue jijij. Cuídate muxo y gracias x tu comentario… Tb. te quiero mucho mi niña linda. Kissus! Ja Nee!!.

Alia.Asakura: ohhhh si eres una de las pocas personas que me pide a Erick! Eso me hace feliz jaja si el tipo será malo y todo pero es sexy jiji. Ahora entro de lleno en la relación de ED y Roy y las múltiples interrupciones de Erick me refiero en el Cáp. 7 en adelante… ya le hará algo a Ed y esa parte la tengo lista en mi mente. Y bueno de ED y Roy es obvio que se vendrá un Lemmon pronto así q a esperar!!!. Gracias por tu comentario. Kissus y abrazos. Ja Nee!!

Nicky-Hitomi: gracias nena! Escribo para Uds. y que me digas esas palabras me hace feliz. See creo q ahora pensaras que lo deje sin continuar pero nooo!! Este Fic sigue aunq me demore.. .seguirá no lo abandonare. Gracias por tu comentario nena! Kissus y que estés muy bien.

Danybel: jajaja si, son un caso, aun no se si ayudaran en la relación o no, aunque lo mejor será que sean solo observadoras, aun no lo se. Ohh pues las reacciones de mustang son… ahhh ya te habrás dado cuenta en este Cáp. Jiji. Y si Erick es genial aun a pesar de su carácter es sexy! ¬. Espero que te haya ido bien en los estudios. Algún día tendremos la oportunidad de hablar de perversiones jiji. Gracias por tu review. Kissus y un abraso totote. Ja Nee!.

xArux: jijiji es un honor que me tengas en tus favoritos. Kissus. Ja Nee!

PoLlO-yAsHa: Waa gracias //. Waa me alegro de ahora si te guste el Yaoi . Así q son tus neechans mish! Q mejor par de hermanos que esos? Jijiji.

Ohh te recomiendo que prefieras a los dos… ya que ambos son la faceta de un mismo tipo en dos situaciones distintas a las cuales , se hace cada vez más irresistible.. Tanto en su momento de placer como en el típico hombre celoso. Waa en matemáticas no pude escribir.. Me tenia que sentar enfrente de la profe T.T y no me dejo escribir ni siquiera una línea que no fuese de su materia u.u y ni sus clases me ayudaron para la psu jajaja xD y no tengo química me salve de eso en segundo medio jiji. Waa Siii Al y Havoc son ahora mas adorables de lo adorables que los imagine alguna vez. En este Fic si que los puse amorocientos jiji. A partir de ahora Erick aparecerá mas ya q es personaje clave para esta historia. Waa si dices que se parece a Envy creo q saldrá siempre… Tb. amo a Envy.. Es tan tan ¬.

Waa Tb. me gustaría hablar contigo. Dame tu msn! Y nos comunicaremos y te diré si te pareces a Envy jiji. Waa que genial.. Yo creo que uno esta bien como esta y si te gusta un personaje igual te acoplas a su manera de ser. Y si eres Envy ¬ ohh dios santo jaja serás increíble jiji. Saludos y gracias por tu Review! Kissus nena y q tes muy bien!.

Seihi: Siii ahora la actualicé.. Luego de mucho pero esta actualizada jiji ohh noo esta historia no la dejare incompleta puede que me demore pero, continuare con ella. Ohh es q Roy es tan sexy en cualquier Fic que lo ponga, de bueno, de malo, en la cárcel, viviendo bajo un puente, de la manera que sea es endemoniadamente sexy. Ahh noo para mi Roy y Ed son únicos jiji XD! Gracias por los ánimos y claro que lo seguiré. Cuídate mucho y que estés bien! Gracias por tu comentario. Ja Nee!!

Paulaloveedo: Kyaaa gracias! Siii lo continuare no te preocupes jiji me alegro que te gusten, y si los hice todo amorosos es que no me sale muy bien hacerlos algo fríos jeje viendo como soy yo, muyyyyyyyy romanticota jaja xD en fin gracias por tu review. Kissus nena! Ja Nee!

Bunny Chan!: Waa eras Sougui-chan? Espero no equivocarme o sino Waa q pena !! Pero por lo que pusiste parece ser q eres tu mi niña!!!Por lo de la promesa jiji xD Siii Siii cumplo me demoro pero cumplo! Solo para llevar esta historia a gente como tu, todos amantes del Yaoi que mejor?

Waa si pase un buen año nuevo me fui a la serena, una playa que hay en la cuarta región de mi país! Si por fin no la pase con mi tío que nos llevamos mal ¬¬ todo es su culpa se metía conmigo y me hacia sentir mal T.T y claro que te digo cosas lindas! Si te conocí por fin por msn y eres un amor de persona de veras! Me aceptaste luego de decirte "aquello"Hi-mit-sude veras me alegro de haberte conocido y no eres loquita!. Aquí seguí el Fic creo que te lo había comentado a pesar de que mi PC se este muriendo, gracias a HimeTsubasa pude tener el Cáp. Para subir,.. De hecho estaba programado para una semana mas pero eso es un secreto.jiji espero que este Cáp. Te guste mucho, me esmere haciéndolo, y no es broma, se me fui la creatividad y la inspiración todo el verano jaja xD. Te quiero nena y GRACIAS POR TODOOOOO. Te quiero te quiero te quiero.. Kissus para tiii y te me cuidas mucho. Ja Nee!!.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado mi Fic… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

…:::Ja Nee!!:::…


	7. Chapter VII

...::: The Beautiful Day :::...

By ArwencitaGadriel

Pareja: Edward Elric X Roy Mustang

Jean Havoc X Alphonse Elric

Dialogo – –

Pensamientos " "

Acciones o gestos/

Susurros -/-

------------------------------------------------------

Desclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist, no me pertenece

Advertencia: Yaoi: ósea Hombre y Hombre, por donde veas... así q si no te gusta... regresa por donde entraste. No se aceptan reclamos, quedan advertidos todos

------------------------------------------------------

Esta historia no sigue, la trama de fma, es de universo AU, por si las dudas... Al tiene su cuerpo.

------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7

Ambos subían las escaleras de madera para llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones de aquel edificio, donde aguardaban los soldados de aquella cuidad. Roy en un completo silencio y Edward preguntándose del por que de la actitud de aquella mujer, quizás seria así de desagradable todo el tiempo o ¿tal vez le pasó algo para que actuase de esa manera? Más aún ¿solo con él? ...

"_Quizás Al sepa qué rayos le pasó a esa mujer. Espero no haya tenido la misma actitud con él"_

Habían llegado al piso en donde se encontraban las habitaciones, Mustang se detuvo en la puerta que daba al cuarto del menor, volteo a verlo y lo encontró sumido aun en sus pensamientos, debía reconocer que serio y con la boca cerrada era un niño aceptable y hasta agradable, hasta cierto punto.

"_¿Que diablos le pasa a este sujeto ahora_?"- se pregunto Hagane al ver que _su_ _Tais_a no le quitaba la mirada de encima y para colmo le sonreía de forma... ¿amable? Si, no había duda, Roy pensaba en algo y seguramente referente a el.

El rubio interrogó con la mirada al mayor y este solo volteó y comenzó a caminar hasta su propio cuarto. Antes de girar el pomo de la puerta miró nuevamente a Ed, ya con su típico semblante arrogante y autosuficiente.

- Despierta temprano Chibi, ya que a las 9 de la mañana debemos estar en el cuartel para comenzar con la investigación- y sin más se giró y entró a la habitación que compartía con Havoc, dejando a un rubio con las palabras en la boca o más bien con el insulto, a modo de respuesta, atorado en la garganta.

Suspiró, y es que siempre tenia que ser tan... ¿sarcástico¿pesado¿Es que nunca podría ser como... una persona normal, dedicarle una conversación sin tener que pelear a la mitad de esta? Tal vez ni siquiera eso, desde que el Taisa comienza a hablar, el _"dialogo_" ya se transforma en una batalla campal donde intentan ver que desmenuza primero al otro a base de ironías y sarcasmos poco amistosos. Bueno que irónica su vida, el único contacto que tenía con la persona que quería debía ser envuelta en aquel humor mordaz y arrogante.

"_¿De qué te quejas? Si aún con todos sus puntos en contra igual le amas y no sólo eso, le amas con esos puntos en contra"_ - meditó un momento hasta decirse que tenia razón, sin aquellas características Roy Mustang no era el Taisa, aquél tipejo del demonio que le berreaba hasta el cansancio con su estatura, sino un sujeto más dentro del ejército.

Tocó con su mano la puerta esperando que su hermano le abriese, ya que noto que la puerta estaba con llave al intentar girar la manilla. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando a su sonriente, y sonrojado, hermano.

- Nii-san, qué bueno que llegaste- lo abrazó y lo tiró del automail para que entrase de una vez.

- Vaya, si que estas contento de verme- dijo cerrando la puerta con seguro. Miro la cama de su hermano y la vio un tanto desordenada -"_Debió de estar acostado cuando llegue_"-concluyo con simpleza-.

Con paso lento se acerco hasta la ventana y la abrió, dejando que aquella brisa, que corría en ese momento, menease sus cabellos y despejara un poco todos aquellos pensamientos referentes a Roy, debía estar concentrado en este momento en la dichosa misión, de la cual no sabia absolutamente nada.

- ¿Nii-san?- pregunto el menor extrañado de verlo tan calmado reposando en la ventana de la habitación - ¿Sucedió algo en el cuartel?

- No, no paso nada Al –negó sin mirarle con cierto tono irónico - salvo que nuestro querido Taisa me dejo esperándolo fuera de la oficina del comandante, y sí, no es por Hime, que me invito a que la acompañase a la cafetería del cuartel. Me habría muerto de aburrimiento- exagero el mayor.

- ¿Hime?- menciono extrañado Alphonse ante el nombre de una chica- Nii-san ¿quien es ella?-

- Pues veras, ella es la secretaria del Comandante, bueno como me vio que estaba esperando al Taisa, sabiendo lo larga que son las reuniones con su superior, me invito un café mientras esperábamos a que terminan de hablar. Supuse que tardarían mucho y por eso acepté.-

- ¿Y que paso con el Taisa?- pregunto el pequeño interesado en el relato-.

- Pues, termino antes de lo previsto y como no me vio me fue a buscar y llego a la cafetería- dijo mientras se daba vuelta para ver a su hermano.

- ¡oh! Entonces… – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara- ¿Te... regaño al ver que te quedaste solo con aquella chica? –Cuestionó con un claro deje de emoción mal disimulado-.

Ed observó a su hermano algo desconcertado, _"¿A qué viene una pregunta como esa?" _– meditó luego de comprobar que Al mantenía la expresión de diversión en el rostro, y claro, él tenia un pequeño sonrojo al acordarse como se le había acercado tan provocativamente para reclamarle en susurros al oído.

- Pues, veras¡NO!! No me regaño – luego lo pensó bien, claro que al salir de la cafetería ahí si lo regaño, pero no podía decirle aquello a su hermanito – y de hecho no estábamos solos, también estaban las amigas de Hime, para ser más exactos cuatro mujeres.-

- Ya veo- dijo ahora si con una amplia sonrisa, no había pasado para nada desapercibido aquel sonrojo por parte de su hermano, quizás no conocía muy bien al Taisa pero si a su hermano y podría asegurar que él sí sentia algo por el morocho.

- En fin- exclamo Ed- dime algo¿Conociste a esa tal Helen Owasagara?, es que se me hizo muy extraño su actitud, claro con el soy-todo-lo-que-las-mujeres-desean- Roy Mustang fue un encanto, pero en cuanto me vio y me trató fue todo lo contrario- dijo un poco contraído, no es que fuese la primera vez que una chica se derretía por Roy, pero¿tratarlo de esa forma también a el? Era extraño.

- Mmm¿sabes qué Nii-san? Te contaré qué fue lo que ocurrió con esa mujer en cuanto llegamos con Jean... er, Havoc- se apresuro a corregir al ver que su hermano le miraba de forma interrogante al solo mencionar su nombre.

Alphonse le relató lo que les pasó en cuanto llegaron al edificio. Edward no entendió bien la actitud de la mujer, de hecho, ahora se le hacia el doble de extraño.

- Pero Al, no veo la relación-

- Nii-san, si que te falta ser un poco más observador –apunto un tanto abrumado- lo que yo creo es que esa mujer siente celos, puesto que de cierta forma yo me comporte un tanto… descortés con ella y quizás surgió una suerte de venganza ya que eres mi hermano- finalizo el Elric menor con una expresión de seriedad que a Ed le extraño.

- Si es por eso Al¿porque te comportaste con ella de esa forma? Ella no te hizo nada, solo se fijo en Havoc-san-

Ahora el que estaba nervioso y con un sonrojo monumental era el pequeño¿qué le podía decir a su hermano¿"_Es que¿Sabes? Me gusta Jean Havoc y me pone de pelos que alguna mujer se le insinúe_"? Oh no, eso si que no.

- Etto… no sé, es que bueno –dijo atropelladamente- ella de presencia me cayo mal, si eso –soltando una risita nerviosa que no convenció al Fullmetal- ¿no te ha pasado alguna vez eso Nii-san?

Ed lo miro extrañado, pero, bueno, para qué indagar más allá de eso. No era un problema tan importante.

- Sí, en raras ocasiones. En fin, no hay necesidad de darle más vuelta al asunto- se dio vuelta para cerrar la ventana – es mejor que te acuestes Al, mañana será un día muy agitado y debemos tener energías-

- ¿Nii-san?-

- ¿Sí Al?-

- ¿Está bien que yo haya venido con Uds.?- dijo con temor.

Ed lo miro y sonrió -_"Quizás aun este sentido por lo de la mujer"_-se dijo mentalmente- Camino hasta la cama de su hermano y lo miro – Claro que esta bien que hayas venido Al, sabes que no te podía dejar solo y no me quiero separar de ti, eres mi hermano y te debo cuidar- sonriendo suavemente-.

Al sonrió sintiéndose aliviado. Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa diciéndose lo afortunado que era por ser hermano del alquimista de acero.

- Gracias Nii-san- agradeció para luego acomodarse en la cama y , sin más, disponerse a dormir

El mayor le observo desde su posición y sonrió, había costado traerlo de vuelta pero lo hizo y no dejaría que nadie lo apartara de su lado.

Se encamino a su cama, se puso su pijama y apago las luces. Debía descansar para mañana y estar listo para las exigencias de su_Taisa_.

------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 7 de la mañana y comenzaba asomarse el sol por las montañas indicando un nuevo día para la cuidad.

Aun con sueño, se levanto para ir al baño. Miró la cama de su hermano y se percató de la pequeña sonrisa que este tenía en los labios. -"¿_Que estarás soñando Nii-san?"-._ No perdió más tiempo y se fue a las duchas. Cuando regreso, su hermano aun seguía dormido. Ya eran las 7:30 am y si no lo despertaba, seguramente él tendría problemas con el Taisa.

- Nii-san- le llamó mientras lo remecía un poco- Nii-san, se te hará tarde. Tienes que levantarte-

- Al, déjame dormir, tengo sueño- replicó mientras se daba la vuelta, aún dormido, para terminar dándole la espalda a su hermano y seguir con su hermoso sueño.

El menor sólo suspiró, esto pasaba a diario, así que tomando el vaso que, previamente había traído desde las duchas, se lo lanzó de golpe en la cara.

- ¡Wa, nos hundimos! -gritó Edward antes de caer de la cama. Desde el suelo se percato de que su hermanito lo estaba viendo con la carcajada a punto de salírsele, y con ambas manos puestas en su boca aguantándola precariamente al verlo reaccionar de esa forma.

- Al –dijo amenazante- esta me la pagaras- y con esto comenzó a perseguir al menor por toda la habitación haciendo que ambos saltaran de cama en cama.

Mientras que en la recamara continua una adormilada voz reclamaba entre las sabanas.

- Esos mocosos si que son ruidosos- tomó las colchas y se tapó completamente su oscura cabellera azabache, intentando inútilmente conciliar el sueño. _"Nunca dejare que les asignen una habitación juntos o mejor aún, cerca de mí"._

Havoc sólo sonrió al ver el humor del Taisa, y, mientras se levantaba para comenzar a arreglarse, se preguntaba que es lo que había hecho su niño para que Edward-kun gritase de esa forma.

------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 8 con 30 minutos, todos los soldados, tanto militares como alquimistas, se encontraban en los vehículos que se disponían para llevarlos al cuartel general de aquella cuidad y, así, informarles sobre la misión.

Roy, Jean, Alphonse y Edward se hallaban acomodados un auto que fue asignado a Roy para su uso exclusivo en aquella cuidad. Havoc conducía teniendo a su lado, de copiloto, a Alphonse, quien, animado, iba hablándole de un sin fin de cosas que no hacían más que sacarle una sonrisa discreta. Por otro lado, atrás, en el asiento trasero, el pelinegro y el rubio miraban distraídamente por la ventana, ignorándose olímpicamente esa mañana, cosa normal entre ellos.

A Roy no le sorprendía el hecho de que Ed no le dirigiese la palabra, a su vez, el rubio se preguntaba qué mosco le había picado a _su Taisa _para omitir algún comentario mordaz. Desde hacia tiempo que ellos ya no peleaban tan temprano y, bueno, dentro de un lugar reducido como lo era el vehículo no se podía hacer tanto revuelo ni se podía mover con libertar para darle algún golpe cuando ya le estuviese cabreando; no, que no era tan bestia, golpe no, quizás un golpecito al pelinegro.

Ed tenia unas ganas de mirar a Roy, observarlo y analizarlo, como si nunca más en su vida lo volviese a ver, pero si se arriesgaba a eso, de seguro el pelinegro descubriría que andaba en algo raro o por lo menos tramaba algo en contra suya. En cambio, el pelinegro desde la noche anterior había estado teniendo unos sueños bastante placenteros con cierto rubio de coleta y ojos ámbar, cosa extraña ya que él siempre soñaba con sus mujeres, sus adorables y hermosas mujeres y ahora... ¿cambiarlas por un rubio estancado en crecimiento? Realmente desde que comenzó el viaje algo raro estaba ocurriendo en él y no le agradaba mucho... se sentía vulnerable y eso... le disgustaba.

- Taisa- llamo Havoc- estamos llegando al cuartel General-

- Muy bien, cuando lleguemos asegurate que todos estén ahí para darles las instrucciones sobre la misión, no debemos perder mas tiempo, entre más rápido salgamos de esto mejor para todos- el coronel mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo estremecer a los presentes.

- Seguro que es mejor para usted, Taisa –empezó Ed luego de meditar un rato y darse cuenta lo tonto que se estaba comportando. Se atrevió a mirar a Roy directo a los ojos y, usando todo su autocontrol para que no se le subiesen los colores a su rostro ante esta situación, siguió hablando- estoy seguro que esta tan feliz y dispuesto en este caso sólo porque lo nombran Capitán General. Además, no siempre se está a pasos del puesto de Fuhrer¿o me equivoco?- sonrió autosuficiente con la clara intención de picarle-.

- Vaya Hagane, estas muy paranoico esta mañana, aunque es normal, supongo. La gente que no consume leche sufre de trastornos matutinos con frecuencia –noqueó por lo bajo con una sonrisita al ver la cara de hastío del chico por meterse por millonésima vez con su estatura-.

A Ed el comentario no le agradó en lo absoluto. Vamos, bromeando con una cosa así como si estuviese tratando de subanormal no era para nada agradable, pero sabía bien que lo hizo para desviar el tema, que lo hizo porque él sabía que tenía razón. No por nada lo conocía y odiaba la actitud de querer hacer al resto olvidar o ignorar cierto hecho para poder salirse con la suya, pero también lo amaba así y esperaba que esa actitud no cambiara... bueno... tal vez un poquito.

- Taisa ya hemos llegado- dijo Jean mientras Al admiraba el lugar, sin duda era grande, no tanto como el de Central, pero igual deslumbraba ese aire de seriedad e impotencia que mostraban tanto los edificios y el terreno como las personas que trabajaban ahí. Tendría que cuidarse de no extraviarse por aquel sitio y luego ser regañado por su hermano.

Estacionó el auto y abrió la puerta para que bajase su superior. Al ayudo a su Nii-san a bajar, fijándose en que se podían ver a los soldados avanzar hacia el interior del edificio. Ed miraba a todos lados tratando de reconocer a alguien y, para su sorpresa, ahí la vio. Hime-chan estaba, al parecer, anotando datos o bien informando a los soldados de alguna materia o misión. La chica sintió como alguien la miraba y volteó hacia donde estaba el rubio, se despidió de los soldados dándoles las últimas indicaciones y fue hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

- Edddddddddddddddddddddd!!!- exclamó la chica al momento en que se lanzaba a abrazarlo- ¿Cómo estas¿Dormiste bien? Jajaja, tienes una cara de sueño que no te la quita nadie –rió suavemente al inspeccionarlo con la mirada-.

Ed sonrió, la chica estaba tan animosa como siempre y eso le agradaba mucho, ya que, sin duda, lo llenaba de una energía y alegría contagiosa -Estoy bien, y si, no pude dormir bien –sonrió- ¿y tú, cómo estas? Ya tan temprano y con ánimos, eso es raro por estos lugares, digo, tú sabes, la sobriedad y eso –concluyó riendo.

- Jajaja sí, tienes razón- respondió divertida por la observación de su amigo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que venia con compañía, entre ellos Roy Mustang- Buenos días Taisa Mustang- saludó la muchacha mientras le hacia una reverencia formal.

- Buenos días Hime- san –respondió al saludo con una sonrisita galante- veo que estas muy animada el día de hoy, y que mejor que una bella jovencita para ser el sol de mis mañanas- la aludida quedo sonrojada a más no poder, y bueno, otro chico también pero por motivos distintos. Se trato de calmar e hizo caso omiso a lo recién dicho por el baka de Roy.

- Hime, te quiero presentar a mi hermano menor, Alphonse- señaló el mayor para cortar el momento de cacería del idiota del coronel, hizo una señal para que el menor fuese hasta donde estaban, ya que en todo ese rato, estuvo charlando con Jean.

- ¡¡Kyaaa¿Tú eres el hermanito de Ed? –Preguntó emocionada- Pero si son iguales, bueno –se lo pensó un poco- sólo que tú eres más tierno- lo abrazó y el muchacho se sintió cohibido-

- Al, ella es Hime, la conocí ayer cuando acompañe al_Taisa_ –remarcó el cargo con un claro son de burla. Hime sonrió y Al, ya acostumbrado a esa clase de pronunciamientos, lo dejo pasar.

- Mucho gusto Hime- san- dijo con una linda sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío Alphonse-kun¿puedo llamarte Al? Es que es muy largo "Alphonse-kun" –confesó infantilmente con las mejillas levemente infladas-.

Lejos del trío, Mustang miraba la escena con expresión seria en el rostro¿Por qué seguía mirando a los chicos¿Desde cuando Edward Elric comenzó a formar tan insistentemente parte de sus pensamientos? Oh, vamos, él quería mujeres que le acompañasen y le satisficieran¿Por qué iba a molestarse al ver que el rubio se hacía terreno con las chicas? Además, estaba creciendo, aunque no físicamente –ahogó una risita- y era normal… sí, normal, pero eso no le quitaba el gusto amargo de la boca. Soltó un gruñido irritado.

- Taisa¿se siente desplazado?- decía con cierto tono burlesco Jean Havoc

- ¿Yo¡Qué cosas dices! Ten respeto por tu superior¿como crees que me va a importar que el baka del chibi este con ella? Es… simplemente tonto- y sin más decidió avanzar hacia las oficinas donde seguramente estaría el comandante en jefe.

- Yo en ningún momento me referí a Edward Elric en el asunto- expreso mientras veía a su superior abandonar el lugar. Sin duda, este viaje seria interesante. Camino hacia donde se encontraba su pequeño niño y también fue presentado ante la chica.

------------------------------------------------------

- Vaya, vaya, Taisa, si que es puntual-

- Pues ya ve Comandante, mientras más rápido terminemos esta misión mejor para la calidad y armonía de esta cuidad-

John Bascurant había recibido hace apenas unos segundos a Roy Mustang en su despacho, la llamada que había recibido por parte de Erick le había alertado de que venia con el Hagane-no y su hermano, y que mejor que esta oportunidad para comenzar de a poco con los planes que tenia con Greathin.

- Pues bien, viendo que esta tan dispuesto, y por supuesto que me alegro por ello, vamos a dar las instrucciones para trasladarnos al lugar. Lo mejor será separar en grupos e informar solo a los cabecillas sobre el asunto para así no filtrar la información, además, se ha decidido que no irán todos los soldados al lugar de los hechos, por la razón ya estimada, sino que dejaremos acá algunos por seguridad y comodidad, no es bueno que dejemos la retaguardia indefensa- explico con calma Bascurant-.

- Entendido –haciendo un saludo marcial- Señor.

- Bien, Mustang –aceptó- dividiremos los grupos…

------------------------------------------------------

Recordaba las calles del pueblo, estas se hallaban desoladas cuando iba en el auto acompañado de Mustang, sin ningún alma merodeando la zona. Edward se sintió algo incomodo después de los rumores que le habían comentado algunos soldados.

Según se decía, desde algún tiempo habían dado acontecimiento a unas sucesivas desapariciones en la mina Scaratted. Muchos mineros y curiosos no habían vuelto a ser vistos luego de ir a saquear la mina redundante de Apatita y otros minerales con la excusa de la mala administración de recursos por parte de la milicia. A Hagane eso no le sonó para nada extraño, ya le había tocado ver el abuso de poder de ciertos militantes hacia los civiles, pero la palabra "desaparición" le intrigaba irremediablemente.

Maldijo su suerte por enésima vez, por haber sido destinado a inspeccionar el lugar en tanto los demás rodeaban los extremos, mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la mina, no es que fuera cobarde, pero ya 40 desaparecidos era algo de considerar. Palmeó sus manos con suavidad para transformar su brazo metálico en una espada diciéndose que siempre había que estar a la defensiva o de lo contrario no la contaría dos veces.

La oscuridad se volvió más intensa en tanto avanzaba, dándole un toque tétrico a su entorno, apuro el paso instintivamente mientras reafirmaba su defensa. El sonido de un martillo picando le sobresalto. Ahí había alguien, estaba más que seguro. Contuvo la respiración inconscientemente, sintiendo cada vez más de cerca el sonido a la par que el pasadizo bifurcaba en dos caminos.

- ¿Por dónde? – se mosqueó al tener que hacer de adivino- _Maldito Mustang y sus ambiciones de ser Fuhrer-_martirizó mentalmente al mayor, no que fuese directamente su culpa, pero siempre se sentía aliviado cuando despotricaba mentalmente contra él- _Total, no me puede oír –_se consoló tratando se reconocer de nuevo aquel sonido, mas no lo escucho a él sino al sonido de de algo resquebrándose estrepitosamente. Agudizo sus sentidos hasta que oyó una voz.

- ¿Está todo listo? – interrogó con un deje de impaciencia- De seguro esos perros ya se aproximan…

Aquella voz… ¿Por qué se le hacía condenadamente, desagradablemente, familiar?

- Lo siento Greathin-san, pero la mina se ha vuelto inestable y no es seguro seguir extrayendo más Fluorita… - se disculpo un hombre con voz temblorosa-.

¿Greathin?

¿Flourita?

- _Bastardo –_mascullo Ed furioso- debí imaginarme que ese salido de madre y acosador tendría que ver con esto…

Pero más importante¿Para qué querían la fluorita? Algo le empezaba a oler mal en todo esto. Lo mejor seria seguir averiguando.

-Pero que demonios-susurro_. "mejor salgo de acá"_ se dijo a si mismo al ver que Erick venia hablando con el que, según él dedujo, era el capataz, pero estos, justo bloqueaban la salida. Miró su reloj, aún tenia tiempo antes de la hora acordada con Mustang- _espero que estos no se demoren mucho en la entrada._

Volteó a ver a Erick ¿Por qué estaría este tipo involucrado en esto? Desde hacía poco que se había integrado a la milicia y dudaba que fuese del lugar, ya que le había preguntado antes a Hime si reconocía a alguno de sus compañeros y la respuesta fue negativa -fijándose en Erick cuando le pregunto- ¿Seria posible que… alguien le hubiese encargado este trabajo? Quizás… vaya es momento de saber mas sobre Erick Greathin.

------------------------------------------------------

A unos 5 kilómetros de la mina, para ser mas precisos en el pueblo llamado "Cuidad del sol", se encontraba las bodegas y las fábricas en donde se almacenaba, producía, refinaba y se utilizaba el mineral para distintos usos como para realizar vidrios translúcidos, cristales perfectos para la fabricación de lentes apocromáticos etc.

- ¿Qué sucede Al¿Te sientes mal?-

Alphonse contempló a su pareja de investigación y le sonrió, no podía estar mas feliz, le había tocado con su novio, fue una suerte que el Taisa no se lo llevase consigo.

- Eh… pues no, no me siento mal. Es sólo que¿No crees que mi nii-san esta tardando demasiado Jean-kun?-

El mayor solo lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado.

- No te preocupes, recuerda que solo hace 2 horas que comenzamos esta exploración y se terminara dentro de una hora más. Quizás haya encontrado algo o simplemente este recorriendo el lugar a su propio ritmo-

- Mhmm, no lo sé¿Por qué nos tuvieron que dividir en parejas y justamente a él lo dejaron solo? O mejor dicho¿Por qué el Taisa estuvo de acuerdo en que mi nii-san se fuese solo a ese lugar? Debería haber ido con él, suele meterse en problemas con facilidad- su rostro mostraba un claro deje de preocupación a pesar de que confiaba en sus habilidades, era fuerte, aún así persistía el agobio.

- Descuida, recuerda el coronel está también en ese lugar. Tal vez un poco alejado, pero esta cerca por cualquier cosa, él podrá controlarlo, además tu hermano es fuerte, muy fuerte y sabe como defenderse. No te preocupes por eso ¿vale?-

- Sí, tienes razón- dijo volviendo a sonreír

- ¿Lo ves- le dijo mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza del menor y revolvía gentilmente sus cabellos – No tienes de que preocuparte-

El menor se limito a sonreírle con un ligero sonrojo _-quizás mi nii-san en esta ocasión no cause algún lió-._

------------------------------------------------------

Roy había dejando a Hagane en la mina, curioso que lo hubiesen mandado a Edward y a él solos, aunque cada uno por su lado.

Detuvo el vehiculo que le habían asignado para desplazarse a las oficinas de la minera, la cual estaba ubicada a unos 600 metros de la mina. Bajó del transporte y fijó su vista en el panorama desolado que mostraba el lugar. Todo estaba seco y árido a pesar del radiante sol y del calor que este proyectaba en el pueblo. No obstante, él se encontraba en la falda de las montañas, por lo cual la temperatura disminuía y corría una brisa realmente helada.

Buscó entre las 3 oficinas que estaban a la vista y distinguió la que estaba buscando, la oficina general. Dirigió sus pasos hacia su objetivo mientras buscaba la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. Las sacó, las introdujo en la puerta y con un liguero "clic" la puerta se abrió.

La oficina mostraba los indicios del tiempo transcurrido de inactividad, la capa de polvo y la concentración del aire pesado hacia que el pelinegro retrocediese y abriera a más no poder la puerta y una de las ventanas _-un poco de ventilación no estará mal-_. Habían dos escritorios repletos de papeles desordenados con una gran capa de polvo, detrás de éstos se encontraba la puerta que le había dicho el comandante, la cual pertenecía a quien estaba encargado de la mina. Volvió a meter una de las llaves y abrió la puerta, percatándose de que la imagen que ésta proyectaba era igual a la anterior, muchos papeles revueltos con mucho polvo.

- Bien, comencemos por ver los dichosos archivos- buscó con la mirada algún sitio donde pudiesen estar guardados, pero en la habitación no había absolutamente nada en donde guardar esos documentos. Fijó su vista nuevamente en la mesa y decidió que lo mejor seria leer esos papeles, quizás habría alguna pista.

Comenzó a leer unos papeles sueltos donde se encontraba una hoja sin datos para el relleno de un formulario de existencias de minerales. Vio que en este se inscribía la fecha (número, mes y año), condiciones de la mina, el nombre del mineral extraído, propiedades de este (medición, peso etc.), valor costo, mineral dirigido a (persona u/o grupo, empresa que reciba este mineral) y ubicación del comprador.

Dejó la hoja a un lado recordando que se la debía llevar, siguió mirando y encontró varios informes más del año pasado donde se detallaba toda la información que pedía el formulario, pero algo le llamo la atención: muchos papeles sueltos mostraban signos de haber sido manipulados en la parte baja, la cual correspondía a datos de ubicación del comprador y el comprador mismo y todos eran a partir de 7 meses atrás, ósea de junio del año pasado.

Siguió revisando hasta que unos papeles unidos con un diminuto corchete le llamaron la atención. Eran 6 hojas, todas rasgadas en la parte baja y a la misma altura. De la primera hoja solo se podía leer "forme final", por tanto dedujo que era informe final. En ese documento detallaba tres meses seguidos, agosto, septiembre y octubre, en los cuales se especificaba las condiciones de la mina, el material extraído, Fluorita, y la evaluación de este en dinero. Cada hoja entregaba la misma información, pero Roy seguía pendiente las partes cortadas de las hojas, ya que el informe no estaba completo.

_- Qué extraño. Faltan datos como a dónde iba a parar éste y quién lo recibía- _meditó en silencio.

Mustang siguió mirando y comprobó que todos los demás papeles carecían de aquella información. No había ni un solo informe que mostrase a quién iba dirigido este mineral en los últimos 7 meses¿Quién se estaría haciendo de él durante ese lapso de tiempo?

-Esta mina sólo extraía fluorita, un mineral en estos días muy preciado, cuya extracción y contabilización está a cargo de la administración de la cuidad en conjunto con los militares. No hay manera de que se pase por alto información, a menos que… -se lo pensó mejor- Es probable que en el cuartel estén las copias de estos documentos…

------------------------------------------------------

Notas:

Bueno bueno, se que me he demorado un montón, tengo excusa, universidad, depresión y falta de inspiración, no tiempo, xq igual lo tuve, pero… que saca uno con tiempo si la inspiración no llega? Solo una respuesta, un escrito horrible, y créanme elimine dos borradores de esta historia, hasta q mi editora Hime-Chan!! (Saludos a ellaa!!) me dijo q estaba bueno… y mi reciente amiga Lumina (que también me ha ayudado con ideas, Muchísimas gracias!! De veras sos un solllllll) también le pareció bueno y miren!! acá esta el Cáp. 7 jajaja xD!, se q no es la gran excusa, pero si es la verdad y de veras siento el no poder estar constantemente subiendo el Cáp., pero como lo dije desde un principio… seguiré con este aunq me cueste , en fin gracias por leer y ya saben sus comentarios me alegran el día y vuelve mi inspiración xD! Jajaja

Kissuss y gracias por leer nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!!!

Ja Nee!!!!

PD: Acá les dejo un mapa.. Espero q se entienda, para que así mas menos localicen o se hagan una idea de cómo es el lugar en donde esta sucediendo las cosas, disculpen lo básico, pero no tengo programa para realizar mapas.

http://img131.imageshack.us/img131/8/mapadellugarcuidaddelsotw3.jpg

Respuestas Reviews:

Maki Nirnaeth: Lo siento, pero... es q no me aguante de poner a al y a havoc en romance a largo plazo, es q queria una escena melosa…. Necesitaba de una xD mas para satisfacción personal!! Pero me ojala te haya gustado, ehhh eso de solo roy… no se xq lo dudo jaja xD!! Pero bueno lo dejaremos en suspenso para lo que viene!! Gracias por dejar tu comentario !! Se te agradece mucho amiga makiiii!!!!.

Alyssa Black : ohh los dos lo son, no te preocupes ahora iré poniendo las cosas mas a tono, ya q ni siquiera pareciese ser un roy x ed xD ohh si mustang es el mejor. Al le tiene q enseñar a ed, no hay duda sobre ello jajajajja xD quizás sea mas rápido un Lemon con Jean y al que con roy y ed xD. Mi niña siento no haberlo actualizado rápido pero pasaron cosas q ya he dicho así q mil disculpas, espero q te siga gustando!! Gracias por leerme de veras es un placer para mi !! Kissuss y Ja Nee!!

Danybel: jajaj pucha, casi me tardo un año!! Pero acá esta, espero que te guste! Mucho y tus fics son geniales, salvo que quede traumada con uno xD!! En fin graciassss por leer !!

sogui chan!: mi niña tarde pero actualice, espero q con todo lo que haya pasado, te haya gustado esta historia. Mi niña eres una lectora muy especial, tuvimos una conexión maravillosa y haz formado parte de mi vida como una gran amiga!! Me alegro de haber escrito este fic ya que te pude conocer, y no solo a ti, sino Tb. a otras personas muy especiales y geniales!!.

Ohh si esas chicas la llevan jaja saldrán mas adelante eso si. Espero Tb. verte pronto en el MSN y mucha fuerza para tiii mi querida amiga! Gracias por leer!!.

x Souseiseki x: ohh sii la conozco jajaj xD y kurumi tb son un amor ellas dos!! Jajaja xD y si, me demoro un poco pero acá ta la continuación!! Espero q te guste! Gracias por leer!!

nicky-hitomi: gomen.. demore en subir u.u pero espero que te guste este Cáp., ya iré mas adelante haciendo mas notoria la relación de ed con roy y a erick jaja xD!!! Gracias por tu comentario Ja Nee!!

Paulaloveedo: jajajaja gracias por tus ánimos ohh si estas chicas en la vida real son geniales!!! Tb escritoras y cada una con una personalidad única jajaj xD!! Aunq acá las puse un poco serias pero bueno  ohh si al es único y ed y roy… cabezotas sin duda XD jajaj gracias por leerme kissuss!

PoLlO-yAsHa: ohhh mi nene, te agregue y no pudimos hablar mucho, lo siento, con esto de la uni, no tuve tiempo para nada!! Gomen gomen., de veras estoy en deuda contigo así q te prometo pronto una conversación jajaj xD. Me alegro que te gusten estas parejas de veras sobretodo al con havoc!! Ohhh si quieres a Erick,.. mmm se me esta ocurriendo una idea loca q quizás te guste! Te lo diré a futuro ;).

Gracias por leer y nos tamos viendo!! Kissuss y Ja Nee!!!

AlquimistaFlama: gracias por tu elogio.. me pongo colorada en serio !!! Ohh los susurros, a quien no le gusta que le hagan lo que roy le hace a Ed?? Ohhh siii xDD jaja espero q te guste este cap,amiga mía!!! Gracias por tu lindo review y nos vemos Aios!!

Natsu: gomen esta vez tarde demasiado, lee las notas y veras el porque u.u gomennn!! Waa el roy y ed se viene un poco lento pero cuando llegue espero q te guste.. tratare de compensar todo este tiempo jajaja xD q estuvieron lejos ohh sii!!! Gracias por tu lindo comentario y tu buena sugerencia!! Kissuss y se me cuida!! Aios!!

AGUILA FANEL: jajajaja gracias por tu comentario.. se le viene una grande a Ed solo espera y veras  jijijijiji nos tamos viendo-. Kissuss

Mireya Humbolt: jaja sorry me he demorado, arriba esta el xq , me alegro que te haya gustado este fic!! Espero que este Cáp. tb saludos y cuídate mucho!!!

nezumi lyna: jajaja acá lo hice bastante extenso espero que te guste!!ajaja al y Jean! Ohh si creo q haré un shot de ellos pronto jijijiji! Espero de veras que te guste este Cáp., si bien no se nota mucho la relación de esos dos, pronto si se notara y mucho!! Gracias por leer! Kissuss y aios!!

LaBrujaSay-Say: ajjaja sorry ira lenta la acción entre ellos dos, pero no desesperes pronto se viene algo muy interesante jejejejej xD espero q te guste este Cáp. y nos tamos viendo Kissus!!!! Ja Nee!!!


End file.
